Draco's Path
by peridotdream
Summary: Draco's father is killed and suddenly his world is thrown into a blur while he tries desperatley to protect those he cares about most. Doing his best, he finds solace in Ginny's arms, and chooses a path that leads to some unexpected places... DG
1. In The Beginning

I've never written fan fic before, and i have a fragile ego, so be nice! lol. Please r/r! I've already written a few chapters, so this'll mostly just be copying and pasting from DarkMark (where I started this), but I'm not done yet, so I'd like a few opinions... 

-  
Disclaimer: we all know that I am not creative enough to have thought up these brilliant characters...no, they are JK Rowling's...hers alone, so don't mistake this fan for a plagerizer!

**Draco's Path**

Chapter One, _In the Beginning_

Draco climbed onto the Hogwarts Express with nothing but loathing within him. He'd had a bad summer, for the Dark Lord was not happy with his father, and now he was mad at Draco as well. At least the old man's dead! Draco had argued, but it hadn't been enough. The Dark Lord kept a watchful eye on him and his mother, and waited patiently for his father to get out of jail, and none of this made Draco feel safe or accepted. With all of this running through his mind, he didn't focus on much during the train ride, just how to get his family - his mother - out of hot water. He sat in a compartment full of Slytherins, his friends, and while they joked and chatted, he replayed that awful night over and over. Dumbledore said that he could hide him...him and his mother, and his father, too, when the time came. Was he serious? Could anyone hide from the Dark Lord? Draco's allegiance and pride had slowly turned into fear throughout the past year, and he wasn't sure about anything anymore. His allegiance, his life, his House, even himself.

Eventually the Hogwarts Express began to pull into Hogsmeade, and they all got off the train. That's when Draco saw them. Huge, ugly black...horse-like things...His bewilderment and fright registered with none of his friends, but a small blonde girl came up to him talking about Thestrals and death. This was that crazy little Ravenclaw, wasn't it. Draco had never liked her much, but her quidditch commentary was endlessly amusing.

Time flew by at school, feasts, schoolwork and quidditch occupied his time. With McGonagle as Headmistress, the school had become a more no-nonsense sort of place. To every Slytherin's dismay, Remus Lupin was back teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had also been placed in co-charge of the Gryffindor House, along with Hagrid. This had cause some uproar with the parents, and some had not allowed their children to return, but McGonagle knew what she was doing, so Draco just shrugged it off. the only part he couldn't shrug off was that that mangy, stupid Professor Slughorn had been put in charge of his House. His House! Draco was debating on whether or not to even in stay in school anymore.

Until one morning he got a letter. A letter he'd been dreading for months. His father had been released from prison, and although he'd tried to make his allegiance to the Dark Lord known, he had screwed up too much, and had paid the price with his life. Draco was devastated,

"What does it say? Can I read it?" Crabbe and Goyle seemed so annoying right now.

"Of course you can't read it you morons. It's mine, and I'd like to keep it that way." Draco snapped as he stood up to make his way back to the dungeons. The entire day was a blur, Draco skipped all of his classes. Is this what our life is doomed to be like? Obey or die? This is unbelievable. I - my whole family - has done so much for him! This is how he repays us! As Draco went on, he realized that thinking like this could get his mother killed.

That night, as he was heading off to bed, he heard screaming and crashes coming from above. He grabbed his wand, and ran towards the fight.

When he arrived, he found Death Eaters battling with the same old crowd. Greyback was back, too. Draco stood, stunned. He had a choice to make, he just didn't expect to have to make it so soon...

------------------------------

ok so far? I know it's a little drawn out and short, but it'll get better.


	2. For the Love of his Mother

Chapter Two, For the Love of His Mother

Draco stood in shock of what he was seeing, the choice he had to make. He watched as his Aunt Bellatrix went after the famous Harry Potter, and he smirked. He didn't like Harry much, but then again, he didn't like his Aunt Bella much, either. She was always picking on his mom, and if there was any person in the world that Draco Malfoy really cared about was his mother. He watched on, as the Death Eaters attacked the students and teachers, and it seemed to be going well for them - they'd forced the Death Eaters out onto the lawn.

"Harry! They're after YOU! Go back into the castle and tell everyone to go back to their dorms and stuff!" a woman cried. Draco wouldn't have noticed, but she had pink hair. And she was too old to be a student.

"No!" screamed Harry, Draco almost laughed at that boy's audacity. Didn't he realize that they were there to kill him? He was always looking for glory. Moron.

"You moron! Listen to Tonks! Go back inside!" screamed a small red-haired girl. Draco knew her, her name was Ginny. She'd gone out with Harry the previous year, but something had happened, they didn't seem to hang out much anymore. She'd grown up over the summer, Draco noticed. But while he was thinking about all this, he saw Fenrir Greyback. Greyback had been dodging curses from Ginny, she was sending them out surprisingly quickly, but when she made that comment, he took his chance and ran toward the castle. Draco froze - he was standing in the doorway to the castle...Greyback was coming after him.

As Greyback approached Draco he slowed, and with a sick grin on his face, he looked beyond Draco, and said "Let the fun begin..." and then he pushed past Draco and ran inside. Draco turned and saw that since he'd gotten there a bunch of other students had gathered at bottom of the stairs. Kids - first years, shaking in their PJs, and seventh years, wand at hand and ready to defend themselves - kids from all Houses. Draco was horrified as he watched Greyback run towards the frightened children, and suddenly, without thinking -

"CRUCIATUS!" he screamed, with his wand pointed at the werewolf. Greyback doubled over, shrieking in pain and trembling. As soon as Draco realized what he'd done he lowered his wand. Greyback stayed on the floor long enough for Draco to reposition himself between the werewolf and the kids. Greyback just stared up at him as he sat up.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little brat. The Dark Lord will hear of this, don't you doubt that...he'll make your whole family pay." Greyback snarled. And at those words, Draco trembled...his father was dead, he didn't need to be an orphan. I guess he would have to see if anyone could keep Dumbledore's word from last summer...

When Draco realized how bad this could be for him, his whole body went numb. What in God's name have I just done? I swear I've never done anything this stupid... He yelled at himself silently, but this was no time to let Greyback out of his sight - he saw how that had worked out for the Weasley girl.

"You drop that wand or I swear I'll kill you myself." the werewolf snapped, but Draco didn't budge. The threats were enough, but he needed this to end, right here, right now. He knew what he needed to do - for everyone.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed, wand pointed at Greyback, and just as quick as it had started, it was over. Greyback fell over, limp, while everyone - Draco included - looked on in horror. He turned around to face the kids,

"Listen up!" he began, and they all did - i mean, good or bad...he just killed someone who wanted to kill them all, so as far as they were concerned, he was in charge. "Seriously! Shut up! Listen to me, you guys have GOT to go back to your dormitories, NOW! I'm sure the Heads of Houses will be up as soon as they can, but right now all the teachers are out there," he pointed outside, "and the safest place for all of us is behind locked doors. All of you...go! I mean, NOW!" He screamed as he ushered the students towards their dormitories. They knew he was right, but whodathunk it? Draco Malfoy? Saviour of the innocent? He was just as surprised as they were, but that's how the dice had fallen.

As all the kids ran up to their rooms, Draco turned back around, torn about what he would tell the Death Eaters...it was tough, though, because the whole school had seen...he didn't have to think long, though, because as soon as the thoughts had popped into his head, he saw a head of bright red hair. oh my god...what did she see? What's she going to tell...oh my god, she'll tell my Aunt Bella... Just as soon as he thought that

"Thanks for that...he got away from me..." Ginny said, astonished.

"So I noticed.." Draco whispered, but not low enough that she didn't hear.

"Alright, fine. you can either come help us or go back to your dormitory, I would just appreciate you not coming out just to join your Aunt." She snapped. He was surprised at the amount of bite one small girl could emit in one statement, but Ginny was no ordinary girl - everyone knew that.

"I...I can't...I need to talk to someone..." he stuttered, afraid of what she would think of him if she knew...

"Talk to who? Talk to me. They don't need me now." Ginny was egging him on, hoping to see more of the side of him that killed Greyback.

"What can you do? You're just a kid, you can't understand OR help, so you might as well go get someone else, cause this needs to be dealt with now." Draco was beginning to panic, but Ginny noticed, and tried to calm down - as calmed as she could be with what seemed like the apocalypse outside. She came in and shut the doors, to try and calm him down, too. Apparently the panic had registered in Draco's face,

"Believe it or not, I am NOT eleven years old. I am sixteen now, and I have a say. I know people, I know the deal, and I know what's going on. So don't you dare act like I'm beneath you, Draco Malfoy. You did one good thing, I have fought with these people since the beginning. You also know how they feel about you so if you want a chance to talk - this is it. Talk to me or don't talk at all." She was calm, but the anger and confrontation seethed through her every word, and Draco got the message perfectly. He eased up a little, and began to tell her.

"I need someone to go..." he looked up at her worriedly, but her kind, expectant face made him a little more ready to tell her. That, and the fact that she was right - it was now or never. "Go save my mom."

"Your mom?" She asked, bewildered. "What's wrong with your...ooohh..." Understanding dawned all over her face, and she said "Go get your broom."

"My wha?"

"Your broom, you moron. You're rich and you play Quidditch - i know you have one." She seemed frustrated, just as frustrated as he was confused. He must've looked really lost, because she sighed and said, "You just killed a Death Eater. Soon enough, Voldemort's gonna hear about it, and you're not going to be the only one in trouble. For right now, here is the safest place for her, and your dad, once he gets out of Azkaban, so we'll bring them here until we can get them into..." she stopped, not wanting to mention 'headquarters', because then she'd have to explain what that was.

Draco was in shock, this chick had actually just uttered the Dark Lord's name - no flinch, nothing. Sadness and pity crossed Ginny's face, only long enough for Draco to smirk

"What? Do you feel bad for me now? Oh man, is this incredible. Ginny Weasley, ladies and gentleman, feels bad, for me!"

"I don't need this. You can go get your broom or not. It's not like I know where you live. As soon as this ends.." she trailed off and she ran off to Gryffindor's tower, as he ran off to the Dungeons to get his broom. He couldn't believe it. He was about to take a trip with a Weasley - a blood traitor! But it was worth it in his mind.

They met back up, and when they opened the door, the fight was coming to an end - the students and teachers that had been fighting had beaten the remaining Death Eaters back, almost to the gates.  
Draco and Ginny ran out, stopping just yards from the fight, Draco's face hidden in his robes so his Aunt Bella wouldn't see him. Ginny joined the fight again, next to the girl with the pink hair, and after another five or ten minutes, the Death Eaters retreated. As soon as they did, the pink-haired girl turned on Harry.

"What the hell were you thinking! I told you to go back to the castle!" She shrieked.

"Tonks, I'm of age, now! A full-fledged wizard! I can handle myself!" Harry shot back at her.

"Yeah? Well I'm a full-fledged Auror, and it's my JOB to protect you! You need to listen to me!" She would've kept going, but Ginny tugged at her sleeve so hard, she almost fell over.

"Tonks! C'mere!" she whispered feverishly. "We need to talk." As they moved away from the crowd, Ginny began to speak, and Draco joined.

"We need you come with us to Draco's house."

"Slytherin?" Tonks inquired, bewildered. Draco rolled his eyes, Are all Aurors this dumb? he though.

"No, his HOUSE house - to get his mom." Ginny was already ushering them towards the gates. "Look, back there, Draco killed Greyback." Tonks' eyes became huge as she looked at Draco, who in turn looked at his feet. "He killed Greyback because he went after the students, and as soon as Voldemort finds out, Draco's mom doesn't stand a chance." Tonks looked back and forth between Draco and Ginny, unsure of how to react. I mean, she'd heard the stories - this kid almost killed Dumbledore, didn't he? He was the one who'd let the Death Eaters into the school last June, wasn't he? Draco saw this uncertainty, and answered it with acid.

"Look, last year Dumbledore..." Draco took a deep breath, thinking about that night, "he told me that if I crossed he could hide me - me and my family. And I know he's dead and all,"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that!" Tonks shot at him,

"Alright fine then. Don't help me. i'll go alone...be on the run or something," And Draco mounted his broom, ready to be off, when Ginny spoke up.

"Look, Tonks, we can sort all this crap out later. We need to go now. So deal with it. Come with us or don't, just make sure we can get back in when we get back." And with that, Ginny mounted her broom. Tonks knew she couldn't let two students go off alone in the middle of the night. Especially not a Weasley - Molly would have her head for the crime.

"Alright, let's go. We'll bring her back here for the night, and then make some more room at H.Q." Tonks mounted her broom, muttered some incantations, and the three were off, to save Narcissa Malfoy 


	3. Breaking His Shell

Chapter Three, Breaking His Shell

It had been a few days since they got Narcissa Malfoy out of her home. Even though Greyback was dead, word had gotten back to Voldemort who had, in response, destroyed everything the Malfoys hadn't brought with them to Hogwarts that night. With his home destroyed, and his mother in grief, Draco had skipped many meals in the Great Hall, and Ginny was curious about how he was fairing in such a new situation.

"I wonder where Malfoy's been." she mused

"Please, who cares? I'm glad he hasn't been coming. Ya know, he hasn't been to many classes, either. Seriously, though, Ginny, I doubt he's even on our side. I can't believe Tonks took you to get his mom --" Harry was ranting, but Ginny didn't mind interrupting

"Harry, honestly. He killed Greyback - I watched him kill the werewolf that almost mauled your classmates. You'd think you'd be grateful! Of course he's on our side, I know you heard that speech Dumbldore gave him in June --"

"How do you know about that?" Harry demanded.

Ginny blushed, and looked down at her breakfast. "He told me - Draco - he told me that night while we were in his room packing up his stuff."

"You went into his room?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. Ginny looked him square in the eye as if he had just asked if Rufus Scrimgeor was still Minister of Magic.

"Of course I did. He needed help packing - Voldemort was going to destroy his house...I don't even know why I'm still here" she said as she rolled her eyes. And with that, she got up and left the table, Harry's mouth hanging open in shock.

As Ginny walked out of breakfast, she wondered where she would go. She'd left all of her friends back at that table, and so she decided to see if she could find Draco - see how he was doing. She decided to take a walk around the grounds. As she headed outside, she crossed her arms to keep warm in the newly brisk October wind. She walked back to the Quidditch Pitch, where she saw a swirl of green flying around in the sky. She sat in the stands watching him whirl around, and she assumed there was a Snitch somewhere that she couldn't pick out. That's why she played Chaser. She was an ok Seeker, but she loved being the one fighting for the quaffle.

As her mind wandered through Quidditch while watching Draco, he began to land. He slowly made his way up to where she was sitting.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Draco." She said politely, smiling. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi...so what are you doing here?" She smiled and rolled her eyes at his tone.

"I'm just bored. I didn't feel like finishing breakfast, and I don't have class for another few hours, so I thought I'd come see how you and your mom are doing."

"Oh. We're fine." he said. Then he stopped and looked around.

"...that's it? You're fine? I doubt you're fine." He looked at her curiously. She was so matter-of-fact, so sure of herself.

"Ok, so I'm not so good, but what do you want?"

"I want you to be nicer to me. I'm just trying to be nice." She looked at him, and saw him soften a bit.

"What should I say? I mean..."

"You could start with a simple 'thank you'. --she's safe now." Ginny looked at him earnestly, trying to convince him with her eyes that his mother would be safe now, but with that he hardened again.

"I don't need to thank you - you're the idiot who let Greyback get into the castle. He would've killed us all!" Ginny looked down at her feet while he was making this...not-so-subtle remark.

"That's true. I'm really sorry about that..." They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Ginny got up the nerve to speak again. "So, how's your mom doing? I mean, of course she's not ok, with your dad and all...but is she ready to move again?"

"She's ok, I guess. She's really upset about losing the house and everything, but I think she realizes it could've been worse. So where are you taking her, anyway?"

"Oh, just to one of the houses the Order has cloaked."

"The Order?" That's right, Ginny realized, no one had really explained anything to him. She took a deep breath.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's sort of...an organized group of people to fight Voldemort." Draco cringed,

"I still can't believe you can say his name. I guess that's part of being in your special group."

"It's not a 'special group'. We just don't want that psycho running around killing everyone, and no offense, but your Aunt Bellatrix doesn't help."

"Yeah...she's a nut." Draco smiled to himself, "So who's part of this Order thing?" She eyed him nervously, not sure whether to tell him or not. "C'mon, I killed a Death Eater. if I saw another one I'd be a goner - theres no one for me to tell." it wasn't much, but it was enough to convince her.

"A bunch of us...well, not me yet - they're all convinced I'm too young - baby of the family and all. But my whole family is - except for Percy, he's a prat. Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Tonks - she's the one with pink hair - a few Aurors, a few teachers...there really aren't many of us." Ginny seemed a little discouraged, and Draco felt bad for her.

"Well, i better get going to class. I guess, we'll talk later?" He looked almost hopeful. She knew he wasn't hanging out with his old friends much, but she didn't expect him to want to talk to her again.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She smiled at him as he got up to leave,

"Oh, and Ginny? ...thanks." he walked off, and she smiled. Someone had finally broken his shell... 


	4. A Place to Call My Own

Chapter Four, A Place to Call My Own

A few days passed, and Ginny noticed that Draco had begun to show up to meals more and more. His mother had been transferred to Grimmauld Place, but that was the last she'd heard anything. She wanted to go over and make sure he was ok, but a Gryffindor at the Slyherin table - a Weasley willingly interacting with a Malfoy - was unheard of.

She wasn't very hungry that morning at breakfast, so instead of eating she went out to fly. She didn't have too much time before her classes, but being a sixth year, had much less class and much more homework. As she walked onto the pitch, she mounted her broom and flew off. She loved the freedom of the sky, and even though her evenings had been full of quidditch practices, she couldn't get enough of flying anymore. The past year had taken its toll on the younest Weasley. She was sick and tired of being treated like a child and excluded - but isn't every sixteen year old?  
Flying around in the sky gave her the freedom she wish she had from her family, and sometimes she would just close her eyes and fly up, so that she could fall for a few seconds just to pick herself back up again. The third or fourth time she did this, when she opened her eyes during her descent, she saw a flash of green out of the corner of her eye. She pulled up and flew over to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing at the edge of the pitch, just watching her.

"Having fun Weasley?" He maliciously smirked at her, "Is this Gryffindor's new strategy? Because it's a pretty pathetic one." She rolled her eyes at him,

"I don't really want to talk right now, especially not to you." She sneered.

"I'm hurt," Draco pretended to be offended, "and I was really hoping we could have a meaningful conversation..." he said, still pretending.

"You know, what, Malfoy? There are other things going on in the world besides you. There are other people, and other events that do not involve you. I would really appreciate a little courtesy, you self-centered git." she snapped.

"What's got you all worked up?" he asked, shocked at the way she'd just spoken to him.

"Nothing, it's just that one good deed doesn't make you my friend, and it doesn't mean I have to talk to you. I tried once, and you basically blew me off. I tried to be nice, and give you a chance, and you haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Whoa, what's with the personal attacks? What the hell's gotten into you?" A look of concern flashed across his face - one he hid as soon as he felt it, but not quick enough that Ginny didn't notice.

"Nothing's gotten into me, I just...like to be alone sometimes, and I don't like it when people - you - make fun of me."

"You? Like to be alone? How is that possible? There's like...a million people in your family, I'd think you of all people would like...people." Could this possibly be true? Was Ginny Weasley really about to have a serious conversation with Draco Malfoy? After all the things he'd done and said, to both her and her friends. But Ginny really needed someone to talk to...someone new. She loved Hermoine like a sister, but knew Hermoine would never really understand what happened between her and Harry. Or anything else, for that matter. She loved Hermoine, but they were complete opposites.

"That's exactly why I like to be alone." She said dryly, and Draco laughed. not a mean laugh, though, like she'd expected. A sort of, sympathetic. yeah-that-makes-sense, sort of laugh.

Without even realizing what they were doing, they began to walk around the pitch, then the lake, and by the woods. They talked the whole time. Ginny explained about her family's obsession with keeping her from knowing anything, and Draco lent an ear to her for the morning. It was unbelieveable. Draco Malfoy actually...listened. Like he cared. Eventually the thoughts got to Ginny.

"Why are you listening to me? All I'm doing is complaining, and all you're doing is comforting me. I'm a blood-traitor, remember? A no good, muggle-loving, blood traitor. Why are you even risking being seen with me?" Her words and accusations were so sudden they surprised Draco, and he stopped by a tree at the waterside.

"I don't know." he said blankly.

"I don't know? Thanks, Malfoy, you just made me feel loads better. Sorry for wasting your time." She said flatly as she hurried away ready to cry.

"Hey, Ginny - where are you going?" he ran after her and (being so much bigger with longer legs) caught up with her, then placed himself in front of her, forcing her to talk to him. Or at least face him.  
"Seriously - where are you going?"

"i don't know. Maybe just back to the common room to study. Maybe to write in my diary, maybe to fly some more...just away from here." She couldn't help it, a tear escaped her eye. Draco now was more confused than ever. He wanted to be nice to her, it was just...awkward and new to him.

"Why away? I thought things were going fine. Look, I know we havent always been the best of friends," she gave him an icy, questioning glare that said 'no, we've NEVER been friends, AT ALL', "Ok, ok. So we've never been friends at all and this is weird for me, too."

"You're not the one who just divulged her life story and all her problems," Ginny snapped.

"but I am the one who just spent an hour an a half walking around with you, listening to you." he said, trying to get back into her good graces. "Look, you're the only one of your clan-" that word struck Ginny and her face snapped towards Draco,

"I am not like them." She simply stated, and looking even more surprised, he replied,

"I know." they stood in silence for a moment and Ginny couldn't help it, he looked so compassionate, and she was so tired. She sat down on the ground by a tree. To her utter shock, Draco sat down next to her. "Look, I know what it's like not to be included,"

"Oh please, Draco, don't even give me that crap. you're the leader of your gang - you're the one who does the excluding."

"Not now I don't. Have you seen me with any of those losers lately? Your stupid friends are the ones who get to decide who's in and who's out. Currently I'm stuck in the small gray area in between the two sides, but instead of making a final decision about my loyalties, they're sitting in there ignoring me!"

"I didn't think you cared about what they thought."

"Please. I don't." he said angrily, as he looked up at the sky, "It would just be nice to...I don't know. Have someone. Be a part of something. Not be so alone." He sounded as though he really longed for friends, and Ginny almost offered to switch lives with him, but thought better of it.

"I'll be your friend," she said kindly. he looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's the corniest thing I've ever heard." He smirked, and it made her laugh.

"It was, wasn't it?" She laughed at his smirk, and at herself. It was the first time she'd laughed at herslef in awhile.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile all week." She looked at him, bewildered. Why would Draco Malfoy notice something silly like that?

"Oh? And how many times before now have you seen me this week?" It was a challenge, and he knew it. They didn't have classes together, and they didn't speak at meals or in the halls, so how often did he take the time to notice her? He laughed this off, but looked down at his feet, and too low for Ginny to hear, he said, "plenty."

They sat under that tree for a long time. Hidden from view of the school and their friends, they sat there joking, laughing, and eventually got into more serious conversation. They talked about Ginny's family, and Draco's borken family. They talked about Harry Potter, and both agreed he was way too annoying to take in large doses. They talked about her brothers, quidditch - everything under the sun. Finally, the conversation died down a little. They looked out over the water and just sat together, enjoying each other's company. She wasn't sure of his intentions, but he seemed to be sincere in the thing he said, what he meant. He seemed to really want to have friends, to have her as a friend.

Eventually they realized how late it was getting, and Ginny had to run off to her Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Why do you take that? That oaf's as good a teacher - "

"Finish that sentence Draco Malfoy and I swear to God I'll hex your mouth shut." She spat - he could see the ice flowing from her eyes, and this powerful little witch would do it, too. So he didn't finish that sentence. He apologized, and as they walked back up to the castle, agreed to meet again at the same spot, same time, tomorrow.

They met there, under that tree by the water, a few days every week for a month. They talked, laughed, and grew closer under that tree. Ginny loved having someone to talk to who wouldn't judge her, and Draco loved just...having someone.

One cold Wednesday morning, towards the beginning of December, Ron decided to follow his baby sister. Ginny, being completely unaware, went on to meet Draco like she usually did on Wednesdays.

As she walked up to their tree she saw him and smiled. They walked around a bit, and talked. Ron could hear their laughter from behind the tree a few yards away. He waited, and listened in on their conversation. She was talking about him! She was telling Malfoy stupid little things about her day, about him! About last night, when he'd criticized her in front of the whole quidditch team for missing a goal, about this morning at breakfast when he brought it up again, just to make sure she knew he hadn't forgotten it.

"What a git! Don't worry about it, Ginny. He's not worth it."

"Draco, he's my brother. Of course he's worth it."

"Not if he's going to act like such a git. You should think about hexing HIS mouth shut instead of mine." She laughed. Every time Draco had tried to insult someone she knew and liked, she threatened to hex his mouth shut. One time he went too far, and challenged her. She had mentioned Lupin and Tonks again, and he insulted Lupin. Before the end of his statement, though, she was there with her usual threat. But this time, he wanted to see if she'd really go through with it.  
He couldn't open his mouth for the rest of the afternoon, until Ginny figured out through his face and various moans and groans that he was sorry.

They sat under their tree again, unaware of the older Weasley behind them. Draco put his arm around Ginny, something she wasn't quite used to yet, but wasn't against. She liked the comfort of someone who would just listen. Someone who knew she was sixteen, and not a little girl. Someone who respected her.

Ron, however, was NOT used to this sight, and did not like it one bit. 


	5. A Place to Call My Own, pt 2

Chapter Four, A Place to Call My Own - part two

Ginny looked up at Malfoy - he was so much taller than she was - and she smiled. He smiled back down at her, and they looked out across the lake. The peace would only last a second, though, because Ron just couldn't control himself anymore...

"Get your filthy rotten hands off my sister!" He screamed, as he emerged from his hiding spot, just yards away, wand at ready. This was the first visitor the two had ever seen at their spot, and they were startled beyond belief. They both jumped up and whipped out their wands, and instinctively Draco stepped in front of Ginny to protect her. This was not exactly what Ginny had expected, and before she even realized it was her brother who'd so lovingly interrputed, she gave Draco a look that simply said, 'What the heck did you do that for!' and put her wand at her side.

"What are you doing here!" Draco shouted, not noticing Ginny's look of death that was penetrating his back. Ron looked almost as surprised as Draco,

"What am I doing here! What are You doing here! And with MY SISTER! You stay away from her, Malfoy or I swear to God --"

"Will you both just shut up! Honestly, you'd think I was mute!" She stepped out into the clearing between the two enemies, and stared down her older brother. "What do you think you're doing here!"

"Looking out for you!" He replied, shocked as ever. "Ginny - do you know who that is!"

"No, Ron. Would you enlighten me?" she said sarcastically.

"That's...that's...That's Draco Malfoy! A Malfoy! A Death-Eating Malfoy! And he had his hands on you! He - you...what in the bloody hell were you thinking!" Ron was nearly screaming by the end of his rant. Ginny simply looked at him, obviously unimpressed.

"You're pathetic." Ron couldn't believe what was going on around him. What was happening to his younger sister? She didn't really believe Malfoy's 'I promise I'm good now' story...did she? "Ronald Weasley, are you even listening to me!"

"No." he looked past his sister, "If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll have your head." he spat.

"I'm really scared now, Weasley. You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Draco spat back.

Ginny, realizing this was the only way to get anyone to shut up and listen to her, hexed her brother's mouth shut. Draco laughed, but as soon as Ginny shot him a look of death, he stopped. Ginny slowly walked over to her overprotective older brother, seething.

"You may want to protect me, but if you haven't noticed, I'm sixteen years old. I can hex people better than anyone our age. I've fought with the Order just as many times as you have and I will not be treated as a child! I can handle myself. Especially around someone as harmless as Malfoy." She wasn't finished ranting at him, but she didn't know what else to say. So she walked over to another tree, screamed, and came back. "That's better. Now, you have two choices. Choice one, you nod and promise not to tell anyone where you were, that you found me, or what I was doing, and I'll lift the hex. Choice two, you shake your head 'no', and I just won't lift it." Obviously, there was only one choice. Ron knew she was right about one thing - she could hex someone into oblivion if she wanted, so he nodded. "Good choice." she simply said. She lifted the hex, and Ron could speak again...which he didn't hesitate to do.

"I know all that Ginny, but seriously - do you know what you're doing? What you're asking ME to do! I'm not leaving. I won't." Ginny rolled her eyes, she knew this would happen.

"Yes you will. You will leave right now because I haven't lectured Draco yet." For the first time, Draco's eyes widened, instead of the evil smirk that had been inhabiting his face while Ginny lectured her brother.

"Lecutre me! What did I do?"

"I'll talk to you later," she said, obviously mad at him.

"No." Ron interrupted again, "I'm not leaving you here alone, with him." Ron sneered.

"Yes. You will, and you are. Right. Now." Ginny walked over to her brother, took his arm and escorted him towards the castle. "If you do not leave right now I will tell everyone about your little incident a few weeks ago with Hermoine." his eyes widened in fear,

"You wouldn't..."

"You wanna bet? I can have an owl to Fred and George by dinner." They stared each other down, and finally Ginny broke it with a shove. As she pushed him towards the castle, he reluctantly left her. He looked back a few times, to see his sister re-enter the trees.

Ginny walked back to their tree, and glared at her new friend.

"What in the bloody world were you thinking? Being so mean to him, and shoving me behind you like a fragile object that needs your protection!" She wasn't too mad at him, but she had thought he was different than everyone else - thought he knew she could handle herself. That she WANTED to handle herself. "Well you listen up, Draco Malfoy, and you listen good. If you EVER do that EVER again, I will stop coming here, I will stop talking to you and you'll be lucky if any of them talk to you, too." He was shocked at her response, it rendered him speechless.

"Ginny, whoa...calm down!"

"No! I will not be told to calm down! I am NOT a child!" she screamed, "I thought you knew that!"

"I DO know that!" she stopped, and he took his chance to change the tone of the conversation. Much more calmly, he began "I do know that, Ginny. Take a breath, calm down. I know you're not a child. ...Believe me, I know. And I know you can take care of yourself, I've seen you hex enough people to know you don't need my protection. Please, I probably need yours." he was joking, but she was utterly confused.

"If you know all that, why would you shove me behind your back like that? When Ron showed up." she clarified.

"Ginny," he mused, "Can you honestly blame me?"

"Yes." he laughed, but she was not amused.

"Seriously, you need to breathe. Is it such a crime to want to protect you?"

"Yes." Still not amused, Draco moved on.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I won't ever want to protect you or keep you safe ever again. Next time some bad thing comes along, I'll just let it happen to you, and once it does, I'll remind you of what you said here, today. That I should never - under any circumstances - protect you or keep you safe." It wasn't until the end of Draco's speech that Ginny realized how silly she had sounded. Her face dropped, and she looked at her feet.

"I have plenty of people who want to protect me, I just want someone to trust me to do the right thing. Is that so bad? I can do it, I know I can. I just need a chance." She was on the verge of tears, and Draco felt bad for her. He scooped her up into a hug, and just held her for a moment.

"I know you can do it. You're one of the toughest girls I know. Its just that we all care about you so much, we...well, I guess just get carried away." He smiled at her, and she looked up at him, for the first time she really saw something in his eyes. They were deep and almost grey - she could see real care in them. He noticed her day-dreamy expression, "You're not going to do something crazy like kiss me now, are you? I can't be caught kissing a Weasley." he said mockingly.

"Now why would I do something as stupid as that. I'd have to go brush my teeth for an hour, and I don't have that kind of time." she stated, and he looked mildly offended. They laughed and started back towards the castle, his arm still around her waist. When they got back to the gates, they parted.

A few days passed, and Ginny and Draco hadn't met up since the incident with Ron. Ron hadn't spoken to Ginny about it, and Ginny wasn't about to bring it up. She had told Hermoine, who was none too happy about her threat to Ron, but had gotten over it quickly. The days passed, but Ginny and Draco couldn't stop thinking about that morning - she had almost kissed him, and him, her. Ginny decided to make sure everything was ok, so she sent him an owl that night.

Hey, just me. I know you probably shouldn't be seen with a blood traitor and all, and I know you're not happy with me about the other day, but I didn't mean to be so...well...mean. I'm sorry - meet me at the tree again, sometime, ok?

She was hoping for a reply that night, but none came. Little did she know what Draco was up to. He had never known penning a reply could be so difficult. He'd begun a reply in his head, but he couldn't decide what he wanted to say, so the next morning at breakfast, he caught her worried glance, and smiled warmly at her. After a few minutes, he caught her glance again, and looked at her as he got up and walked out, an action she took to imply he wanted her to follow. So she excused herself, and made her way to the tree they'd met at so many times before.

"Draco?" she asked to the air, she didn't see him come up behind her, but she felt him touch her arm, turn her around, and bring her into a deep kiss. 


	6. A Bump in the Road

Chapter Five, A Bump in the Road

A stunned silence filled the air as Draco pulled away, but instead of talking, he just turned and walked away...

Does that mean everything's ok? Oh my God...Draco Malfoy just kissed me. I mean, that HAS to mean everything's ok, doesn't it? Boys are crazy - how could he just walk away like that? Ginny's mind was going a mile a minute as she watched him just leave. Soon, he was gone, and she was left there, by the lake, alone. She shook her head and realized she had ten minutes to get to Potions, or Snape would have her head, so she decided to forget what just happened for now, and focus on it later - or else she'd lose Gryffindor a good 50 points.

At lunch, Hermoine noticed that Ginny was oddly quiet and preoccupied, so she took her friend back to the Gryffindor common room for a chat.

"What's going on with you?" A curious Hermoine inquired.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You're more than fine - you didn't even make fun of Ron when he finished his second sandwich before you even sat down."

"Well that's nothing new, he always does that." she retorted.

"And you always make fun of him! C'mon, Gin, something happened - what is it?"

"I've got a crush..." Ginny began

"Well I kinda figured that part out," Hermoine said mockingly, Ginny looked like she thought she'd been hiding it quite well. "Oh, c'mon. You can't fool me, Ginny, Ron may not want to see it, but you're glowing! So? Who is it? What happened?" Hermoine was almost giddy with excitement.

"You're not gonna like this..."

"If he makes you happy, of course I'll like it!"

"You asked for it. Draco Malfoy." she simply stated. Hermoine's giddiness immediately left her, and she looked confused.

"What? Seriously, Ginny - you can tell me!"

"I just did."

"Are you serious?"

"of course I'm serious! He's really sweet, Hermoine, you have to get to know him," Hermoine was almost offended at this point, and so Ginny speeded up her response, "Hermoine, no, please just listen. He's the only one who listens to me anymore, who respects me, he likes to be around me, and he doesn't judge me! Everyone around here tries to protect me, won't listen! I have no one, Hermoine. He's been there, and since Harry and Ron and you won't talk to him, I kind of feel like...I dunno...Like it's safe. Nothing I tell him will get out to my Mum or Dad, or Ron. He's my friend, and he's so sweet and caring and sympathetic and..." Hermoine was stung, offended and hurt, but managed to almost whisper,

"and what?"

"And he kissed me." Ginny said timidly, looking at her feet. The friends stood in silence for a few moments, until the tension got so bad, Hermoine turned to leave.

"Where are you going? Hermoine, what's wrong?" her friend turned around with a fire Ginny had never seen in her eyes.

"I'm leaving. Apparently I'm judgmental, rude, obnoxious, and a blabbermouth, and I have to go figure out what I'm going to do about you kissing that ferret." a little hurt at Hermoine's reply, Ginny stood up for her crush.

"Hermoine, he's not a ferret."

"He does nothing with his time but make fun of us! He calls you a blood traitor, and me a- a M-" It was here that Hermoine lost it, and broke down in tears. "How could you! Don't our feelings mean anything to you? He's awful! He's mean and awful! And what's wrong with talking to me? You can always talk to me - we're friends."

"I know we are, you're one of my best friends, it's just that you're closer to Harry and Ron, and I'm not fond of either of them. It's hard to get you without them tagging along, and whenever we talk I'm afraid what I say will get back to them, and then I'll never hear the end of it. It was just nice to have someone else - and he isn't awful at all, Hermoine, he's wonderful. He doesn't call me a blood traitor, I don't even think he thinks those things anymore. He's different now, he's changed."

"You can't know that."

"I do know that! I see it in his eyes every time I look at him," she trailed off, remembering those eyes. The girls sat down on the couch, and just stared at each other. Their eyes were silently conversing about how happy Ginny felt when she was with him, about how unhappy Hermoine was that it was Draco Malfoy who was making Ginny happy. Finally, Hermoine gave in and smiled. She hugged her friend,

"But if he calls me a mudblood one more time--"

"I'll hex his mouth shut." Ginny finished. Hermoine smiled, knowing how serious Ginny was, and how well she could do it.

----

A few days later, Ginny still reeling from the kiss and her fight with Hermoine, she hears a tap on her bedroom window late at night. She let the tawny owl in, and took the letter from his leg. She smiled as she saw the emerald ink on the parchment.

I hope you're not upset with me - I haven't seen you for a few days. Meet me in the Room of Requirement so we can talk. I'll be there in ten minutes.

Ginny leapt up, quickly brushed her hair, and ran to Hermoine to show her the note. As Hermoine read it, her eyes widened and she said,

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." Ginny grinned and ran out towards the Room of Requirement.

As she ran down the hall for the third time, the door appeared, and she walked in. She'd never seen such a beautiful place. It looked a lot like a common room - a couch, a few chairs, a fireplace - but it was smaller, cozier, and more romantic. She walked towards to fireplace, and watched the flames dance in front of her. She heard the door open, and she turned to see Draco standing in the frame of the door, perfectly outlined. He shut the door, and the flames lit the room. They higlighted his silvery blonde hair, and the lines on his face. She watched him walk toward her, seeing the light move as he did. Soon enough he had embraced her, and she fell into his arms.

They sat on the couch and talked. He held her and they watched the flames dance. They talked about Ron, the incident, and what the school would do if they found out a Malfoy had kissed a Weasley. They talked about Hermoine, and their fight and the fact that none of Draco's friends dared follow him or challenge him. They sat there for what felt like most of the night, but decided around 2 in the morning that they'd better get some sleep. Draco accompanied Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower, and kissed her goodnight. Ginny walked dreamily up to her bed, and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning before breakfast, Hermoine entered Ginny's room for the full report.

"Well? Did you guys talk?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, all night. You should've seen the room of requirement - it was incredile, so romantic. Oh, and I told him what you said about the name-calling, and he promised, ok?" She just wanted to reassure her friend. She knew Draco wouldn't jeoprdize his mother's safety for a cheap shot at Hermoine.

"Well that makes me feel better..."

"Listen, could you do me a favor? I'm going to pretty much skip breakfast. I have an early class, and I'm not done my homework yet. Will you...sort of...tell my brother and Harry for me? I'm not sure I want to be there when they find out." Hermoine giggled, almost excited at the prospect of being the bearer of such...news. They girls went down to the Great Hall, and as soon as Ginny grabbed a blueberry muffin, she was out the door, grinning like a maniac.

"What's going on with her?" Ron wondered. Hermoine was only too excited to answer him,

"Well I'm glad you asked, Ron..." 


	7. Yes, It's True

Chapter Six, Yes, It's True 

Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying desperatly to finish her Transfiguration homework while practicing the accompanying spell, when Hermoine ran towards her in a frenzy.

"I came to warn you - Ron-and-Harry-are-right-behid-me-and-they're, er, not so thrilled. Especially Harry. He-says-he's-gonna-kill-Malfoy!" Hermoine let out in one big breath.

"Whoa, Hermoine, calm down! What? What about killing Draco? Where are they?" As soon as the words escaped her lips, she heard screams from the portrait hole.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY"  
"HOW COULD YOU"  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY"  
"...MALFOY!"

They were both so worked up, and so tired from running this whole way, that Ginny couldn't tell who was yelling what or what was going on.

"What?" was all she could get out. As calmly and rationally as he could, Harry began telling Ginny what Hermoine had told him.

"Hermoine seems to have this strange idea that you've got a crush on Malfoy. She says she isn't kidding, and for a second there, I got caught up in the whirlwind and actually thought she was telling the truth. Sorry for yelling," he began to laugh, "I just realized how ridiculous that sounds. A Weasley? With a crush on Malfoy?" Now he was almost hysterical with laughter, "Good one, Hermoine." As Harry spoke, Ginny's eyes narrowed, but she stayed quiet. She had patiently waited until Harry had finished, but Ron was not as convinced as Harry was that this was a joke. He wasn't laughing.

"It's not a joke, Harry, and I asked Hermoine to tell you so I didn't have to put up with this load." She stood up to face the two boys head on, and wasn't going to back down. "Draco's changed --"

"'Draco'?" Harry inquired, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Yes, Harry. 'Draco'." She spat. "I do like him, I like him a lot."

"But Gin, that's ridiculous. I mean, he's my arch-enemy, he's hated me - and Ron and Hermoine! - since the day we arrived! He's done nothing but make fun of us! Of you!"

"Harry, don't you think I went through all this with Hermoine? Don't you think I've thought this all through? Do you really have that little faith in me? That little respect for me?" She seemed sad, now, on top of all the anger. This struck Harry as a blow to the ego.

"What? Of course I respect you, of course I have faith in you! Why would you think I didn't?"

"Hold up, here. We're not here to talk about you two, we're here to talk about MY sister dating a MALFOY." Ron interrupted.

"Well you can just chat with Hermoine for the rest of the day because I'm through." She stated, "I have class now, so please get out of my way." She said the last part only as a courtesy as she pushed past the two bewildered boys. And when Ginny Weasley walks out on you - you wouldn't run after her if you know what's good for you. And Ron and Harry did know what was good for them. They stared at Hermoine, lost, and she just simply said,

"I told you so."

"Oh, shove off, Hermoine!" Harry began, "This is unbelievable. She's mi--" He stopped himself before he could finish that word, but being the smartest witch her age, Hermoine knew what he was going to say, and it made her blood boil.

"Harry James Potter, don't you DARE say that! Ginny is not a posession! She's not a prize to be had! She is a girl - and a smart one at that! SHE knows what's best for her, not you! If she wanted you she would be with you, but you don't have time for her! You don't listen to her or respect her skills! You don't treat her like an equal you treat her like a child! So don't you DARE! Don't you dare think that you even know what's best for her!" Fuming, and finished ranting, Hermoine stormed off to class. Now the two boys were as confused and mad as ever. What could they do? Ginny wasn't going to budge, but maybe...just maybe...

"Hey, Malfoy!" Harry yelled out on the lawn on his way to Herbology, and as Draco realized who wanted to talk to him, a mix of emotions shot up in him. Ron decided he'd had enough of dealing with Draco, so he continued into the greenhouse.

"What do you want, Potter?" he sneered.

"Back to your usual pleasant self, I see." Harry sneered right back at him.

"What?"

"What have you been doing to Ginny?" He shot at his enemy

"TO Ginny?" Draco smiled mischievously, thinking about the kiss, "Not much, but she's certainly been doing a lot of talking to me."

"I'm warning you Malfoy - lay off. Or I swear, I'll hex you into last week." Malfoy laughed at him,

"Oh please, Potter, you couldn't hex me if you tried." And with that challenge, Harry shot a hex at Draco, which he deftly reflected. "See what I mean?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. And stay away from Ginny. She's our friend, not yours."

"Correction, she's his sister, and my friend. She hates you, you stupid git."

"What? That's ridiculous. She isn't your friend, and she doesn't hate me! You're mental."

"And you're a git. Please, you think these are my words? If I were describing you, it wouldn't be with a word as nice as 'git'." Draco simply said.

"Boys? Planning to come to class today?" Professor Sprout asked. Draco smiled, and Harry grimaced.

"Yes, Professor." they said as they walked into the greenhouse. Things quieted down for most of the class, but afterwards, Harry saw Draco walk off toward the lake.

As Draco approached their normal tree, he sat down and relaxed a bit. A few minutes later, he heard the rustle of leaves behind him.

"I told them." Ginny said. Draco smiled and stood up to face her.

"So I noticed. I take it it didn't go down too well." Draco walked over and, entranced by Ginny's eyes, embraced her. They sat back down together, on the cold, hard ground.

"What makes you think that?"

"Potter came up to me before Herbology ranting and raving."

"He didn't..." Ginny trailed off, obviously seething with anger. "Bloody hell, will he ever leave me alone?"

"I doubt it," said another voice behind them. They were both so startled, they drew their wands and found themselves face-to-face with Hermoine. "Calm down you two, it's just me." Ginny smiled and sat back down, inviting Hermoine to sit next to her, but Draco wasn't so sure.

"Why are you here?" he asked, obviously not pleased with her presence.

"To talk to you and Ginny. I can't go back to the common room, and - as much as you're going to hate it - you should probably know what happened after you left." Hermoine looked at her best friend, not excited about what she was supposed to tell her. Ginny looked at Draco, who was still standing up, and almost laughed at him.

"Oh it's just Hermoine. She's fine - not like the others. She knows what a git Harry is, don't worry so much." Draco still seemed unsure, but he sat down anyway, just to hear what she had to say.

"You might want to clear things up with Harry." Hermoine said to Ginny. "He, er...isn't sure where you two stand."

"Stand? What do you mean?"

"Well, after you left, he made it pretty clear that he was pretty sure you two were still together...kind of..." Hermoine was tip-toeing around what Harry had actually said - she knew Ginny would fly off the handle if she heard it word for word.

"What are you talking about? HE was the one who dumped ME! HE's been the one acting like a git!"

"I tried to tell him you didn't like him, but Potter just doesn't listen." Draco said coolly. Hermoine wasn't sure what to make of the statement, so she just spit out what she was thinking.

"Well, he was so angry after you left, he said that this," gesturing to Ginny and Draco, "was ridiculous, and it couldn't be true because you're...his." She finished, but before Ginny's mind could even process what had just been divulged, Hermoine added quickly, "But don't worry - I yelled at him, I think he knows not to mess with you again."

"THAT. UNBELIEVABLE. GIT!" Ginny jumped up and began walking towards the castle, when Draco caught up with her, and hugged her close. It was an honest effort, he was kind of amused at himself, but Ginny was not to be consoled.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO DUMPED ME! HE'S THE GIT! HOW DARE HE! HOW --"

"GINNY! Calm down!" Hermoine shouted,

"See? I told you you should hex him." Draco said amusedly. "He tried to hex me, but after weeks of dealing with you, blocking it was a cinch." Ginny started to smile, and Draco laughed at her reluctancy. "You're a nut." He said in the most loving way possible.

The three of them talked for awhile, and calmed Ginny down. Hermoine noticed how different Draco was when he was with her. She was increasingly happy for them, happy that Ginny had finally found someone who she could really confide in. As lunch neared, Ginny ran off to finish more homework, eat and get to class, but Hermoine and Draco stayed behind. With a kiss to Draco, and a wave to Hermoine, Ginny was gone. The pair sat there by the lake, until their uncomfortable silence was broken.

"So you really like her?" Hermoine timidly asked. She expected Draco to revert back to his old self - to sneer and scoff at her, but to her amazement, he just smiled.

"Yeah...I really do." Draco looked at Hermoine earnestly, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"What made you...you know...come...to our side?" Draco's face fell as he remembered the events of that night.

"Voldemort killed my dad. Then, at that battle a month or two ago, Ginny let Greyback get away, and...well...he almost got loose in the school." Hermoine gasped, realizing now what had happened to Fenrir Greyback. He recounted the events with Ginny, Tonks, and his mother for her, more willingly than Hermoine ever expected him to.

"They took her somewhere, though. I don't know where. No one really trusts me yet, and I'm not sure if I should ask Ginny. I don't want to make it seem like I'm just trying to get information out of her." Hermoine bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. She wanted to tell Malfoy about Grimmauld Place, but then again, she wasn't the Secret-Keeper, so technically, she really couldn't.

"I'm sorry no one's told you yet, but there's a really good reason." The cold look she knew so well returned to his face.

"A good reason! That's ludicrous. She's my mother - I should know where she is. I did this to keep her safe, not to have her carted off to Azkaban! He can get in there, too, you know. She isn't safe there." The reference made Hermoine laugh,

"I can promise you that headquarters isn't Azkaban." His tirade made him smile a little, too. "Maybe you can come with us at Christmas. I mean, you could see your mum, and get to know Ron and Harry a little better."

"I don't want to know Potter or Weasley any better, and I surely don't want to spend Christmas with them."

"Would you rather spend it here? Alone?" He considered it, but before he could respond Hermoine simply said "Think about it." They changed the subject and talked for a little while longer before heading up to lunch. Ron and Harry saw Draco and Hermoine walk in together, and were not very happy with it. They confronted her, but she wanted nothing to do with them, so she just walked out after grabbing a sandwich. Neither Hermoine nor Ginny talked to Ron or Harry for the rest of the day. That night, Hermoine sent an owl to Tonks asking about Christmas and Malfoy. She just thought it would be a nice gesture of support to Ginny. Little did she know how Ron and Harry would react to the news...little did she care.


	8. Christmastime is Here

Chapter Seven, Christmastime is Here 

As the weeks passed, Draco and Ginny grew closer. They met almost every day, and it became more difficult for them to hide their relationship. Little did they know of Hermoine's correspondance with Tonks - Draco had thought she was kidding about going to 'H.Q.' for Christmas. Tonks was reluctant to let him stay, but after listening to Molly Weasley rant about 'proper nourishment', and 'motherly contact', and 'deserving of a chance', she wasn't one to argue.

One morning, at breakfast, an owl dropped Draco a note, instructing him to meet with Professor McGonagall before his first class. This cut into his time with Ginny, so he wasn't too happy when he arrived at the large gargoyle. He muttered something about raspberry jam, and the gargoyle leapt aside. As he entered the Headmistress' office, he noticed boxes still lying around - apparently she wasn't done unpacking her things.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Please, have a seat." McGonagall said cordially. Draco sat down, antsy to find out the purpose of the meeting and leave as quickly as possible. "I have been informed that you will be joining us for Christmas this year." She continued, and Draco became utterly confused.

"I guess so, I mean. I can't go home, and I don't know where my mum is, so...yeah, I'll be staying." McGonagall chuckled.

"No, I'm sorry. When I said 'us', I meant The Order of the Phoenix. Miss Granger suggested you might want to spend this Christmas with what little family you had left, and when Molly caught wind of the idea, she wouldn't settle for anything less." McGonagall smiled a little when she said this, remembering the Howler she'd received earlier that week, after her objection to bringing Draco to Grimmauld Place. They went on to discuss plans for getting him there and back safely, which included a guard of Tonks, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. That didn't please Draco much, but it was McGonagall's condition. Apparently this year, as many people who could leave Hogwarts were, for safety reasons. No one was to stay behind except for Filch and Hagrid. Then she began to tell him about Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and apologized for not updating him on his mother's whereabouts and condition. Apparently after Dumbledore died, McGonagall had taken over all of his head duties - Hogwarts and the Order, certain charms and spells in his will automatically made her Secret-Keeper. They finished their conversation, and Draco left for class.

As Draco made his way to Herbology, he thought about spending Christmas with a real family. As much as he hated to admit it, the Weasleys had always been more of a family than the Malfoys, and the Order seemed to be like a family in and of itself. After lunch that afternoon, he met Ginny quickly to explain the plan. Her eyes lit up as he spoke, and he'd never seen anything so wonderful. No one had ever been that excited at the prospect of his company. She hugged him tightly, and he kissed her.

"Oo! I can't wait! You're going to love it. Well, not the place - that's kind of gross. But it's so fun being there all together...I've never spent a Christmas there, but there's no time like the present! I guess that means I have to get you a present..." Draco smiled as he put his arm around Ginny and just let her talk for awhile. Eventually she realized he'd stopped listening, and just kissed him for awhile. When they finally broke apart, Ginny had to run off to her Care of Magical Creatures class, while Draco made his way to Potions.

As he walked towards the dungeons, Harry again stopped him from entering the classroom. This time, Ron was behind him.

"Don't think you're actually going to get there." Harry shot.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm never going to take you there, and I'm not about to let anyone else take you there."

"That's not exactly your choice, now is it?" looking at Ron, he said, "I believe it was your mother who insisted on it. Thank her for me." He said in the most polite, fake voice he could muster. This enraged Ron to no end, but Harry silenced him quickly.

"No one likes you, Malfoy. No one wants you around. No one will put up with your crap there, and no one's going to show you where it is, so I guess you're stuck."

"Ginny seems to like me, and I think I'm growing on Hermoine if I do say so myself." Just as he finished that sentence, Hermoine walked down the corridor.

"What about me?" She asked innocently. Innocently enough to make it obvious that Malfoy's presence didn't bother her. She moved next to Malfoy when she noticed Harry and Ron's aggressive positions. They all took note of her obvious support for Malfoy, and her friends became more aggressive.

"Malfoy here seems to think you're ok with him coming with us for Christmas." She smiled triumphantly, and looked at Malfoy.

"So it worked out!" He smiled back and nodded. "Oh that's wonderful!"

"You mean you knew about this?" Ron interjected.

"Of course I did, Ronald. It was my idea." She said in her trademark honestly-didn't-you-see-that-coming? voice. Draco smirked at how blatantly out-of-the-loop they'd been lately.

"What were you thinking? I'm not going along with this and neither is Ron. He won't make it there - we won't let him."

"Potter, how many times does someone have to remind you that you're not in charge? McGonagall made this decision, and I don't think she answers to you."

"So what? You're my friend, Ginny's my--" before he could even finish his sentence, Draco's wand was out, and Harry's mouth was hexed shut. Ron was startled and amazed, no one knew Draco could use his wand, let alone perform a pretty difficult hex. Hermoine giggled, but Malfoy was not happy.

"Listen, Potter. Things are the way they are for a reason. You may not like it, but I'm going to be there. You don't have to talk to me, in fact - I'd prefer it if you didn't. But don't bring Ginny into this. She doesn't like you, and she's not with you. She's with me, and if you mess with that - if you upset her in any way - don't expect to be able to walk for very much longer." He'd gotten so close, Harry could almost feel the anger seething from every pore of his body. Draco's voice had dropped to a vicious whisper, until he finally pushed past the two friends and into the classroom.

"Aren't you going to lift the hex?" Ron yelled after him.

"I don't think he should. Serves you both right." With that, Hermoine followed Draco and sat with him in protest. Potions was quieter than usual, and as class ended Draco lifted the hex. Hermoine ran off to tell Ginny of Draco's brilliance, and they all made their way to dinner. Hermoine sat on the opposite side of the House table than Ron and Harry, and instructed Ginny to do the same. She told Ginny about the fiasco, and as Ginny finished dinner, she walked towards Harry and Ron.

"If you ever speak about me like that again, Harry Potter, I will not only never speak to you again, I will make sure you don't ever get the chance to do it again. I am not 'yours' in any sense of the word, and don't you dare think otherwise. You are an arrogant git who cares about no one but himself, and how dare you interfere in my life like that." With her tirade finished, Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall, Hermoine in tow.

"Mate, I don't like Malfoy much either, but if Mum gets wind of this, I'm dead." Ron was almost pleading with Harry to take it down a notch.

"You don't actually like this, do you! Seriously, Ron, this is Malfoy we're talking about! I just don't understand why Ginny would do that to me."

"I never said I liked him, but it's not worth angering a Weasley woman over. I don't know if you really want to mess with that. And Mum's not as forgiving as Ginny. If it were her, you'd be doing chores and making up for this for the rest of the year. And I mean next year, mate." Harry may not have been keen on the idea, but it was true. The temper of a Weasley woman was not to be challenged.

Hermoine began spending more time with Draco during classes, and Ginny after classes. Harry and Ron weren't welcome with them, and they made that quite clear.

Draco's relationship with a Weasley wasn't welcome news, but the Slytherins were afraid of him, and the Gryffindors were afraid of her, and the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws decided it was best to let them deal with it. In the beginning, when the rumors had first started circulating, random hexes flew across corridors between Gryffindors and Slytherins, but any time Hermoine, Draco or Ginny were around, a worse hex flew at whoever had thrown the first punch. It got so bad, that everyone just gave up.

Christmas rolled around, and it was finally the last day before break. A few people who were still unhappy about the relationship were making one final stand in the corridor outside the Headmistress' office. Ginny and Draco were walking by, hand in hand, when Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown got into a scuffle. It engulfed the whole corridor, until a curse hit the wall behind Ginny's head. The couple swirled around, wands drawn, when Ginny's voice overpowered everything else going on in the hall.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S. IT. WHO DID IT! WHO STARTED IT!" A few people from each house started blaming each other, so Draco hexed all their mouths shut so Ginny could continue. "You know what? I don't really care. This is NONE of your business. I don't care what you think, and neither does he. You guys had better come back for break in a better mood than this because I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH ANY MORE OF THIS!" With that, she turned around and stormed off. Draco had listened to her tirade, and was doing the best he could not to laugh out loud. He turned to follow her and came face to face with McGonagall. That wiped the smirk off his face pretty quickly.

"Oh...hello, Professor. Er...Sorry about...all this...I'll just..."

"No worry, Mr. Malfoy. I understand. You may go, I'll lift the hexes." He was surprised he'd gotten off without a detention, but decided to take what he could get and ran off after Ginny. As he did, he heard McGonagall begin her lecture...

"Honestly, you'd think you children would know better! ...Ginny Weasley, for Pete's sake! ...should wait for HER to lift the hexes. Ah, well..." Draco laughed all the way down the hall.

As all the Hogwarts students made their way towards the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny and Draco made their way to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Tonks and Kingsley. They all mounted their brooms as Kngsley eyed Draco suspiciously. Draco stopped belligerantly to confront him.

"Is this how it's going to be the whole break! Cause if it is I can find something better to do."

"Wow. He is hard-headed." Kingsley said to Tonks. All he got was a 'told ya' back. "Listen kid, ya gotta understand where we're coming from. You almost killed the headmaster last year."

"Yeah but he didn't! He DIDN'T kill Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed. "You can't blame him for something he didn't go through with!" Tonks and Kingsley exchanged glances, basically saying 'she's just like her mum, that one'. They all took off, and got there without another hitch.

Molly Weasley came out of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place to greet the new guests. She hugged and kissed everyone down the line, until she came upon Draco.

"Well! Welcome, Draco! It's not much, but I've been cleaning for weeks. You'd be surprised at how much better it is, not that you knew it dirty. Turns out your Mum's been able to quiet Sirius' mother's potrait! Never can thank her enough for that..." Molly trailed off as she led Draco into the humble house he'd be spending Christmas in. The reunion with his mother was a happy one, filled with smiles and tears (from her, of course). She took him up to their room, and while everyone got settled in, Molly made dinner.

Up in their room, Harry and Ron were trying to figure out what to do about having to spend Christmas with Malfoy when a loud CRACK! interrupted their conversation, and two identical red heads appeared in front of them.

"Hello boys!" Said Fred, "How's it going?" inquired George. The two friends grumbled in response. "Ah, yes. Well seven years in school will do that to you. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. I'd just advise you not to leave early. Mum would kill us."

"No, you don't get it. Malfoy's here." The twins looked at Ron, and Harry in turn. Then they broke out laughing. They were saying...things, but their laughter was too much, no one could make out actual sentences, just "Malfoy...ferret...Mum..." until finally one of them spit out, "Oh, to see the look on Ginny's face!" Which made the scowls on Harry's and Ron's faces grow deathly as they pushed the twins out of their room.

As soon as dinner was ready, everyone gathered in the kitchen to eat. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a brilliant feast to welcome everyone, and sure enough, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting at the table. Dinner was awkward, the Malfoys mostly kept to each other. Mrs. Weasley tried to make conversation involving everyone - talking about Hogwarts, classes, even Quidditch - but Harry, Ron and Draco still refused to interact. Later on they were all in the living room (on Mrs. Weasley's orders) to help decorate the Christmas tree. She had finally broken the ice, with Narcissa's help, when they all began talking about Christmas' passed, and wishfully reminiscing.

"Ah, yes, those were the good ol' days," Mrs. Weasley sighed. Mrs. Malfoy was also lost in thought,

"It's a shame things have changed so much..." she whispered. "Molly, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality. I appreciate not having to spend Christmas alone, although I'm sorry you all don't get to go home. I would also like to take this opportunity to apologize for anything my late husband may have said or done to offend you." She looked earnest and sincere, but even if she hadn't - Molly Weasley was never one to hold a grudge.

"Oh, Narcissa, don't be silly. We can put all that behind us. I'm sorry for your loss. I'm glad we could help you, I would never want you two to spend Christmas alone! And I never properly thanked you for helping us with that portrait..." Narcissa smiled and chuckled a little."Yes, well, she just needed to see a familiar, friendly face. She'll get over this invasion soon enough. She'll get tired." That made Ginny smile and look up from her seat on the floor,

"It's been almost two bloody years and she hasn't given up yet!" she exclaimed. Narcissa just smiled again.

"She was one stubborn witch..." After that, Professor McGonagall showed up with a few bottles of butterbeer to share. Tonks happily bounced off to fetch some glasses, and they all shared in the wealth. They thanked the Professor profusely, and went back to their projects. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny and Draco were stringing popcorn onto string, while Fred and George were hanging up the finished strands. Everyone seemed happy, being all together. Even Harry and Ron were beginning to come around - they couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease Ginny about her crush, now could they?

"I'm just glad we're all here together - happy. This is bigger than a family - it's the most wonderful Christmas!" Ginny said as Draco took her into his arms and hugged her. "Me too," he whispered, so that only she could hear.

"You're just happy so you don't have to pine for Malfoy all break." Something about that statement hit Ginny in a place she had thought dead. Her eyes turned to the smirk on Harry's face - triumphantly waiting for Ginny's biting response. When she spoke, though, it wasn't playfully.

"I do not pine over boys." She stated simply, trying to hide the acidity of the statement.

"Oh, come on, Gin, yes you do!" He was still playing around, completely oblivious to Ginny's discomfort.

"Harry..." Hermoine began, everyone else may not have noticed, but Hermoine saw ice daggers flying out of Ginny's eyes at her old crush.

"You pined over me, didn't you? you're a hopeless romantic!" That pushed Ginny over the edge. She stood up calmly, but everyone felt the tension fill the room.

"I. Do not. Pine. Over boys. I will never. Pine. Over boys." She said, hostility and acid dripping from every word.

"Ginerva!" Her mother scolded, "What's gotten into you!" Ginny turned to her mother, and tried her best to soften her look, but was failing miserably.

"I do not pine. I do NOT. Pine over boys." A tear escaped Ginny's eye which prompted her to run out of the room, which was left in utter confusion.

"Was it something I said?"


	9. Trust and Truth

Chapter Nine, Trust and Truth

"Draco...c'mon, Draco. Wake up, Malfoy! Oh, you stupid ferret...c'mon, wake up!" Hermoine was whispering fervently and shaking him slightly, trying her best to stay quiet, and yet wake Draco from a deep sleep.

"Whaddya want?" he moaned, "Go waay.." he rolled over, and so she pinched him. "Ow! Granger! What in the bloddy hell was that for!"

"You have to come with me." She stated.

"I'm sleeping!"

"C'mon, Malfoy, Ginny needs you."

"What? Me?"

"Well, not necessarily you, just someone. I figured you were probably the only one who could calm her down." With that, Draco got up from his bed, quietly so as not to wake his sleeping mother, and Hermoine led him back to the room she shared with Ginny. Apparently Ginny'd been having a fitful sleep, and had started talking. Saying things about how frightened she was, how she didn't kill those chickens ("No, Hagrid! I swear! It wasn't me!"), and she doesn't know why there's blood on her robes...things that Hermoine recognized and associated with the poor girl's first year at school. She explained all this to Draco, and that she'd tried to hold Ginny and calm her down, even wake her up, but failed miserably when Ginny just started getting even more upset and scared. They entered the dark room, and he heard her talking. It sounded as though she were completely awake, but as he got closer and knelt by her bed, he saw that her eyes were closed, and her face was scrunched up.

"Ginny?" He began cautiously,

"I'll leave you two alone...I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me." With that, Hermoine left.

"Ginny? C'mon, it's ok. Wake up..." He shook her slightly, and she immediately pulled away from his grasp.

"No! Please go away! Please just leave me alone! I can't...I won't...please..."

"Ginny...Ginny! It's ok, it's just me! It's just a dream, Gin...just a dream..." He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and shook her a little more. She began to whimper, so he pulled her close and held her, but that just upset her more. She woke up and looked up at him, but he could tell she wasn't seeing what was actually going on.

"Please," she cried, "Please, just leave me alone...please, I don't want to...People are getting hurt and it's all my fault..." He wanted to be like one of those heroes, helping a damsel in distress - the tighter you hold her, the closer, the more she realizes she's safe in your arms, and she'll calm down. But that wasn't the case with Ginny Weasley. The closer he held her, the worse she became. She was begging him to let her go, well, not him, she was begging Tom to leave her alone. Draco backed off for a minute to try and bring her back to reality. He left her on one side of the bed and retreated to the foot. He sat on the edge and looked intently at her.

"Ginny...Gin, look at me." She pulled her knees close to her chest, and rocked herself for a minute. "Ginny...please just look at me." Finally she looked at him, and saw the compassion and kindness in his face. He wanted to help her, it wasn't the same look Tom gave her when she was about to flush the diary, it was a sweet, caring look. Her whimpers subsided, but she never broke eye contact with Draco. She was studying him, he thought, to make sure he wasn't tricking her. "It's just me..." With that she jumped up, out from under the covers and ran into his arms. He held her, and rocked her back and forth. She couldn't say anything, and he wasn't about to make her, so they just sat there. After awhile, he broke the silence and asked her if she wanted to go get some tea, so they made their way down to the kitchen where they met up with Hermoine.

"Hey Gin, you ok?" She asked as kindly as she could, Ginny was gripping Draco's hand like it was her last lifeline, and standing close behind him, seemingly for protection from the big, bad world. It amazed him how innocent and fragile this spitfire of a girl could be. She was such a trooper, never showed her weakness, never let anyone see her fault or fail, and yet here she was, holding on to him, needing him. The feeling gave him a sense of purpose, he wanted to be that protector, wanted to help her. He knew, though, that as soon as this ordeal was over with, if he acted like that she'd kill him. Ginny nodded slightly at Hermoine, who smiled and got up from the table. "You guys want some tea? I just made anoter pot."

"Thanks, Hermoine." Draco said. The sincerity in his voice surprised her, she'd never heard him speak to anyone like that before. Anyone except Ginny. Draco sat down on a bench, and Ginny sat close to him, almost on top of him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. The three sat in silence as they drank their tea, and Ginny seemed to be slowly returning to herself. As they finished their second cups of tea, she finally got up the courage to speak.

"Thanks, 'Moine...for the tea..." she almost whispered. Draco gave her a little squeeze, and a small smile, and echoed her thanks to Hermoine who just smiled, and said 'of course,'. "Would you guys...mind...not mentioning this tomorrow...please?" She was looking at her hands in her lap, waiting hopefully, "I just don't want...anyone really...knowing it still bothers me."

"Gin, of course it bothers you, that's ok. It's ok. It was a terrible thing..."

"Please, Hermoine?" She begrudgingly agreed, and made her way back up to her room. Draco still had his arm around Ginny, and invited her into the living room where they could sit more comfortably. They settled on the couch, and Draco continued to hold her.

"You ok now?" He asked tentatively

"I dunno...I guess. I mean, I figure I could probably fall asleep ok now, but..." Tom would always haunt her. It made sense, it was a traumatic chain of events.

"Ginny, I am so sorry...I wish I could take it all back." She looked down at her hands, knowing that he now knew how awful what his father had done was. She wanted to tell him it was ok, that it wasn't his fault, but she just wasn't ready to forgive Lucius Malfoy. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready to forgive him, and she didn't want to lie to Draco and say it was all well and good.

The next day came early, and Mrs. Weasley was up and preparing breakfast with Mrs. Malfoy before anyone else had awakened. The two women noticed Draco and Ginny in the living room, and figured they'd just gotten up a few minutes before - truth was they never went back to bed. but they seemed ok, so the mothers ignored them and made breakfast. They were still sitting on the couch when Fred and George got up, and even when Harry and Ron finally arrived downstairs for breakfast. Finally they relocated into the kitchen to eat, and decided to ignore all the weary glances at Ginny. She seemed ok, she was even smiling. She was talking, laughing, eating, and doing all of it like their good old spitfire would.

"So, Ginny, you're alright?"

"Yes, Mum, I'm ok."

"Alright, just making sure. I wonder where Hermoine is..."

"Well...you know Hermoine...she's a sleepyhead..." Ginny left out the part about how Hermoine had stayed up half the night trying to help her, and the fact that after Draco's 4AM visit to her room, she never went back to bed. She decided it was best not to worry anyone any further.

The next few days were full of people coming in and out of Grimmauld Place, Tonks, McGonagall, Remus and Kingsley visited, and the occupants all went out in various groups to shop at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Kingsley helped disguise Draco and Narcissa when they went to shop, so they couldn't be recognized. As an Auror he knew a few helpful spells and potions. The days passed quickly, and suddenly it was Christmas Eve. Draco pulled Ginny into his room, and smiled at her.

"I wanted to give you your present,"

"Now? Why not tomorrow?"

"I wanted it to be special, just between you and me." She smiled appreciatively, and ran off to get his present. she came back quickly, and they sat on his bed and exchanged packages.

"It's not much...but I thought you'd like it..." she said softly. He motioned for her to go first, and she tore the wrapping off a small boook. She opened it, and saw that the pages were blank...it was a diary. She froze in horror - she hadn't kept a diary since...well, since Tom. Noticing her horror, Draco put his hand on her arm and drew her into a hug.

"You need to learn to trust yourself again, Gin." he whispered, "It's the only way it'll ever be ok." She really regretted getting him a stupid book on quidditch, now that he'd been so thoughtful and so caring. He, however, loved the book, and as they finished up their moment with a passionate kiss, they rejoined their families downstairs for the Christmas Eve feast.

Everyone seemed to be there - the whole Weasley Clan (including Fleur, but minus Charlie), Professor McGonagall, Tonks and Remus, Kingsley, Harry, the Malfoys, and a few other Order members Draco didn't know. It was quite a gathering, and they all had a merry time singing carols, listening to Celestina Warbeck on the radio, eating and drinking eggnog through the night.

Ginny departed early, she sneaked up to her room to examine her present. It was a simple, leather-bound diary, a deep shade of chocolate brown. She touched it and shivered...she knew he was right, but that didn't mean she wanted him to be right. She opened it slowly, examining the pages that just screamed at her to be filled. Decidedly, she sat down at her desk, took out her quill and some ink, and began to write.

--------------

A/N - Thanks for reading this! I'm glad you guys like it...I was afraid no one would read it, lol.

louey31 - yeah, they aren't so cool, but i figure one more outburst and they'll get a good butt kicking...thanks for reading! You were the first, lol

beloona - please, we all know Harry. As much as he hates the limelight, he's a Leo. He hates competition more.

helldarkangel1 - yep, this is my first. It wasn't really well-thought out at first, but i'm trying to guide it to a nice place, lol. And yeah, it annoys me when I read fics where all she does is run, hide and cry...i feel like she's a fighter, expecially having grown up with six overprotective older brothers- she can handle herself 


	10. Truce

A/N: You guys totally rock - makin my day! Thanks for the compliments...

So...I accidentally left out a chapter...there was supposed to be a few scenes between when Ginny freaks out and when Draco goes to her room at night, but somehow I forgot to upload it...i just realized this, lol. It works well without that chapter, but if you guys want to I can upload it and fix this craziness. If not, doesn't matter...it seems to work well the way it is now.

oh, and i love snowball fights...bear with me.

------------------

Chapter Ten, Truce

Christmas day was the best any of them had ever experienced. Although no one had ever ventured into the back yard of Grimmauld Place, it had started to snow - the first snow of the season - and on Christmas Day! Ginny and Hermoine led the pack, dragging their friends outside for a snowball fight. As they ran around, away from the boys (who were not happy that they'd unexpectedly gotten hit in the backs with snowballs simultaneously), Ginny saw something small and white fly at her. She shrieked in delight and ducked, then instructed Hermoine to do the same. They hid behind a dead bush, packing mroe snowballs to send flying at their friends, then revealed themselves to do just that. They all ran around, yelling and laughing, having an incredible time. Ginny had just made the throw of her life. It was better than any goal she'd ever scored as a chaser, better than any snowball she'd ever thrown. It was another snowball, and it hit Draco smack in the back of the head. Almost knocked him over, too. Ginny shrieked and ran away, but he was too quick (his Seeker reflexes had FINALLY kicked in). He ran after her and tackled her. They rolled around on the ground for awhile, fighting and throwing snow, until finally they realized Hermoine, Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found. They were still lying on the ground when Ginny reached over and hugged Draco as hard as she could. They laid there, in the snow, content with how wonderful the day had been so far.

"Thank you for that diary..." she began.

"Thanks for the book."

"I started writing in it last night,"

"You did? That's great."

"Yeah...it was kind of comforting, and yet surprising, when it didn't respond." She giggled, and they decided to just leave it at that, and join their friends inside. As they walked into the kitchen they saw them sitting at the table, warm mugs of cocoa in their hands - two more sitting on the table, just waiting to be picked up.

"What happened to you guys! You just left me out there to be mauled by this crazy git!" Ginny exclaimed,

"Hey!" Draco interjected, but everyone sort of just ignored him.

"They decided to call a truce when they saw that snowball hit him in the head - I think they're afraid of you," Hermoine laughed, clutching her mug.

"Yeah, that was quite a hit, I must admit it...wish you were on MY quidditch team with aim like that. MY bloody chasers can't hit a wall with an egg..." Draco muttered amusedly. Ginny grinned at all the compliments, even though her brother had been objecting to Hermoine's statement, saying he's not afraid of her. They all drank their cocoa, and talked about anything and everything under the sun.

The feast that night was unmatched, except maybe for a Hogwarts feast. Everyone that had been there the night before rejoined them, plus an extra few Aurors and friends. It was an incredible amount of people, but satisfying nonetheless. Everyone had a brilliant time, talking, laughing, singing - everything. It was the best Christmas Ginny had ever experienced, and Draco felt the same way. He'd never had such a happy day, filled with laughter, love, light...it sounded cheesy in his head, but he really liked having so many people around. It made it all more fun.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Mostly what everyone did was clean up from the craziness that was Christmas. There was wrapping paper strewn everywhere, presents piled up in all the rooms, and wet carpets on the floor from the snow outside. Finally, New Year's Eve rolled around. Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermoine, the twins and Tonks were going to stay up late and do a count down into the next year, so that afternoon was spent getting ready for the big event. Harry and Ron were in charge of getting stuff for them to do (they brought out their wizard's chess board. Hermoine and Ginny argued that it wasn't enough, so Ginny assigned Draco to help them), while Ginny and Hermoine were in charge of making sure they had enough food to eat through the night. Tonks, unfortunately, had to work most of the day, but had promised to be there by 8 o'clock.

8 o'clock rolled around...and went just as slowly as it had come, but there was not sign of Tonks. They weren't worried, but it wasn't like Tonks to be late. They all settled into the living room with food, wizard's chess, the radio, and a few other games, courtesy of Draco. Around half past eight, Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the living room.

"Where's Tonks?" She said lightly,

"She's not here yet, Mum. We don't know where she is." Ginny replied

"What?" Something about that made Molly look incredibly uncomfortable. "But Tonks is never late...to anything!"

"I know, Mum. She probably just got caught up at work or something." As soon as the words left Ginny's mouth, the door burst open, and in came a small, blonde haired, blue eyed mousy-looking woman. Everyone jumped, and realizing they didn't know the intruder pulled their wands.

"Molly! Oh thank God! We need to talk in the kitchen - NOW! Get the Order in there. Now, Molly!" The woman shouted. She was really acting like she knew Mrs. Weasley, but no one could recognize her. She looked a little like Narcissa, but Narcissa was upstairs in her room, resting. The stranger was getting frustrated, "What! Why are you all looking at me like that! We need to move fast!" She yelled. Finally, Mrs. Weasley got up the courage to confront the intruder.

"Who are you! How did you get in here!" She yelled back. That caught the stranger off-guard. She looked utterly lost.

"What are you talking about? I was here yesterday for crying out loud!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I --" Just then a golden lock fell into her face, and it took the stranger by surprise. "Oh." Just then, a few pop's occured, and standing before them was the same bubble-gum-haired Tonks they all knew and loved. "Forgot." Remembering Tonks was a Metamorphagus, everyone calmed down.

"Way to give me a heart attack, Tonks." Ginny laughed, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't relieved. She was relieved she knew the intruder, but Tonks' words when she'd burst in still echoed in Mrs. Weasley's head. Tonks smiled, then looked back at her friend.

"Tonks, what happened?"

"Molly, please, just call everyone. Kingsley's on his way, but I don't know..." She looked towards the door in anticipation, but no one came through.

"Alright. Draco, go get your Mother, she should probably know what's going on. Ron, go get the twins, bring them down here - I want everyone who isn't in the meeting to stay here in the living room and wait for us. Tonks - " Mrs. Weasley turned back to the young woman, "Who else needs to be summoned?" Tonks thought for a minute,

"Well...so far, the only people who know are me, Kingsley (obviously), Shaklebolt, and Arthur. Molly, we're gonna need everyone we can get."

"What's going on, Tonks?" Harry finally asked the question that was burning through everyone's skulls, but Tonks wouldn't answer.

"I'll explain once everyone's here."

"Alright then." Mrs. Weasley continued, "Draco, Ron, go and come back as quickly as possible. Harry, do you remember how to conjure a Patronus?"

"Yes..."

"Ok, good. I need you to do that, and in your mind, tell it to go to Professor McGonagall - she'll be at Hogwarts preparing to bring the students back. Tell it to tell her it's urgent, and she needs to come at once."

"Mum, we can conjure them, too, we can help," Ginny interjected.

"You can?"

"Yes, Harry taught us in our - well, my - fifth year," Hermoine stated.

"That's wonderful! Oh, that's just wonderful! Alright, Hermoine, send one to Remus, and Ginny, you send one to Hagrid. We might as well tell everyone." Once Draco and Ron rejoined the group, they sent out their own Patronuses to summon more Order members, and within five minutes, twenty people had flooed into Grimmauld Place.

The kids (as they so hated to be called, but they weren't yet full-fledged members, so they couldn't sit in on meetings) sat anxiously in the living room, waiting for the meeting to adjourn, when a cry came from the kitchen.

"NO! NO THEY CAN'T! NOOO!" They all jumped at the sudden outburst - usually Mrs. Weasley put charms on the door so they couldn't hear inside - apparently, in her haste, she'd forgotten. With this information, they all scrambled to get to the door as quickly and as quietly as possible, to hear what was going on, but Draco seemed more upset than the others - his face was paler than usual, and his gray eyes seemed scared.

"I wonder who that was..." Harry muttered,

"That was my Mum - what could they be talking about?" Draco replied,

"I dunno - that's why you've gotta shut up!" Ginny whispered fervently. From the other side of the door they heard an arguement raging.

"They'll find us! They won't stop! They know!"

"We don't know that yet, Narcissa, we don't know!"

"YOU JUST SAID!"

"What I said was that they're after him, not that they know he killed Greyback."

"Why else would they be after him!"

"For turning! For saving you! For not killing Dumbledore last year! For dating a Weasley!"

"For killing one of theirs!"

"Narcissa, please, you have to calm down, they can't find us here."

"He can't go back - they'll just attack there again, this time he might not be so lucky!"

"This time he'll fight with us!" Draco was so sick of hearing the fight that was obviously about him, that - against the better judgement of everyone around him - he strode into the room.

"HE is tired of being talked about behind his back! If this is about me, tell me!" The other 'kids' had fallen into the room, too, as they'd been leaning on the door Draco opened. The adults, shocked at their forgetfulness, tried to compose themselves and convince Draco that they knew what to do. Narcissa still seemed quiet and scared, but Mrs. Weasley took charge once again.

"Draco," she began timidly, "There's been...a few incidents..."

"What incidents? What happened?"

"Well...Tonks here was impersonating a Malfoy - to check up on your house and belongings and things, pick up a few things your mother asked for - but as she was packing things up, they stormed your house. Apparently they'd been watching it to see if you or your mother would return..."

"Well then it's good we came here...what's so bad about that? Tonks is here, and she looks ok to me." He said matter-of-factly, but then the room quieted. Tonks decided to finish what Molly had started.

"Draco...they're after you and your mum. They destroyed your house - there's...there's nothing left of it. I only barely got away because I sent an S.O.S. to Kingsley as soon as I heard them come in, and since your house was so big, I was able to hide until back-up came..."

"What do you mean, 'nothing's left'?" he asked, dumbstruck. Tonks hung her head,

"I mean nothing's left." Everyone sat for a minute to let the young wizard take in the tragic information he'd just received. Arthur was the next bold one to speak up, but his voice was full of pain and sorrow.

"Someone must have told them about you and Ginny because they attacked the Burrow at the same time...I quickly apparated to the Ministry, and got there about the same time as Tonks' Patronus...We went to fight, but Tonks was cornered, and we tried to help her. She apparated out, to where we were...but they'd already set the place on fire...we couldn't stop it...Draco," Arthur looked at the poor boy sincerely, "I'm so sorry..." 


	11. What's Left

Hey all, thanks for reviewing! I love hearing what you guys have to say. So keep reading and reviewing, please! 

Chapter Eleven, What's Left

It had been a half an hour since Draco found out about his house, and no one could get him to come out of his room. He wouldn't open the door even his mother, who'd been asking for ten minutes to be allowed in, but who'd given up to rejoin the adults who were still in the kitchen formulating a plan. Apparently Tonks and the other Aurors had tried to protect the Malfoy Manor and the belongings within it, but to no avail. They were going to go back later that night and do some recon, but wanted everyone to be on alert in case the Death Eaters hadn't left yet.

With all this commotion and nonesense with Draco going on, almost everyone had forgotten Mr. Weasley's report of the attack on the Burrow. Almost everyone.

Ginny pulled her dad aside as he was on his way upstairs to gather some things to leave,

"Dad? Is it..." Arthur Weasley sighed at his young daughter, knowing she'd lost everything she loved in that house.

"I'm sorry, Gin...but yes. Unfortunately Draco wasn't the only one to lose some special things tonight." With this Ginny let her dad go and finish his business, and was so fed up with Draco's attitude that she moved everyone out of the way and stormed into his room, shutting the door in their faces so they couldn't get in.

"Ginny! What are you doing in here?" he demanded.

"That's _IT_, Malfoy!" He was shocked into silence with her force, and the fact that she hadn't called him Malfoy in months. "You are _not_ the only one who's upset in this house!" she continued, "You are _**also **_not the only one who lost everything tonight!"

"I know my Mum's upset, Ginny - "

"Not your Mum, Draco - _ME_! _I_ lost everything, Draco! I lost my house and everything that was in it! Did you even _listen_ to my dad! Nevermind. You know what? You can sit in here and sulk and brood and do whatever the bloody hell else you want to, but _I'M GOING TO HELP GET IT BACK_!" With her rant finished, and Draco still taking in the severity of her words, she looked around and noticed all of his things, and all of his mother's things, were packed up. This just angered her even more. "Merlin, Draco, where the bloody hell do you think you're gonna go! Didn't you hear them - the Manor is _GONE_! The Burrow is _GONE_! IT'S ALL **_GONE_**! What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm leaving." he said calmly, "and so's my Mum."

"You're a bloody moron, you know that? Where are you gonna go? And once you're back at school, where's your Mum gonna stay? How are you two going to protect yourselves from Voldemort and countless Death Eaters? You heard about what they did to Tonks tonight! Merlin, did you think about _ANY_ of this! And what about the rest of us! What are we supposed to do? Let you go! I don't think so, Draco Malfoy. You wanted your Mum protected and this is the best we've got. This place has been hidden from them for years -"

"Which means it's only a matter of time before they find it! You saw what happened to Harry and his parents with their charm!"

"**_HARRY'S PARENTS HAD A BLOODY TRAITOR AS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER_**!" Ginny nearly screamed, "And how dare you interrupt me! Professor McGonagall would never do that! Merlin, Draco, have you thought about _ANYthing_ in the past hour!" She was ranting and raving, and he seemed to finally realize he should probably just let her get it out. So once she was finished yelling at him, he sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Are you done?" ...boy, was that the wrong thing to say.

"_NO! I'M NOT DONE!_" ...and she continued for another five minutes of yelling and screaming, to the point where everyone who'd been outside the door had retreated to the living room, for fear of Ginny finding them out and having to deal with her wrath. Once Ginny finally calmed down, Draco was still sitting on his bed, things packed at the foot.

"Ginny, we can't stay here." He said this sadly, making her realize that her anger was really just sadness and pain, masqueraded with fire. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she fought them back.

"That's stupid."

"No, Gin, it's the only answer. They after me and my Mum, and because of that - because of us - they're after you."

"Oh my God, I swear, if you break up with my because of this I will _never _speak to you again, Draco Malfoy."

"But Gin,"

"NO." She stated firmly. "If you want to break up with me because you don't like me, because I'm awful, because I'm ugly, because I yell too much, or because you're moving to Timbuktu, that's fine. But you will NOT break up with me because a few _stupid_ Death Eaters are after you." Draco was surprised at the amount of determination in her voice,

"Weasley, you give me one more reason and I just might have to shut your mouth for you." He had decided the only way to fight fire was with fire. "I do like you, you're not awful, you're beautiful, I'm not going to Timbuktu," he chuckled at the idea, "and you do yell quite a lot, but I think I can handle it." His speech made her soften a bit, and she tried to explain herself.

"Draco, I'm a blood-traitor in their eyes. I'm always going to be a target. I'm a Weasley, a girl, a kid and a blood-traitor. I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix for crying out loud! I'm friends with Harry Potter, and you, and even if we weren't dating, that'd be enough to come after me anyways. I already lost one boyfriend to stupidity like this, I won't lose two."

"What?"

"Harry dumped me because he was convinced that if we dated I'd be a target...not realizing that I'm his best friend's sister, or a Weasley, or a Gryffindor..."

"And I bet you gave him that same piece of your mind, didn't you." he chuckled again, and she smiled,

"Actually, no...I kind of just let him go." This surprised Draco,

"So when Harry does it, and it's fine, but when I do it, you yell at me for ten minutes straight?" he said in mock offense, this did seem to be the way Draco's life was, and it made Ginny giggle even more,

"Yeah,well, I like you better." She finally sat down next to him and gave him a hug. "You better not be breaking up with me."

"Don't worry, I'm not." She pulled away and looked at him seriously,

"You can't leave." she said evenly. "This is the safest place for the both of you. You should come help us...I mean, we don't really use the Unforgivable Curses, like you did on Greyback...but that loser needed to die anyway." Draco was surprised at the Gryffindor's condoning of his actions,

"I don't know...is it the safest place?"

"Yes." she said simply. So simply that he had to laugh, she continued with "If they can't _find_ you, they can't _hurt_ you. You and your Mum." talking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What would you do if I left?"

"I would probably have to hunt you down." she joked, "C'mon, Draco, seriously. Are you going to help us and give your Mum a safe place to stay, or are you going to run around the world until we defeat him? And it's not like she'll be alone...it's not like my parents have a home to go back to anymore..."

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry...I was just so caught up in..."

"In yourself," she said fairly, "it's not an insult," she added quickly, "it's understandable. Just, think about your options - do you really think you could outrun so many Death Eaters who are this mad at you?" He contemplated her words, and sighed.

"I guess not...especially if I plan on going back to school...which is probably another bad idea..."

"Why would going back to school be a bad idea? You have me, Hermoine, Ron and Harry, and all the professors to protect you..."

"Except for the fact that it's now free reign on the Malfoys. This means the Dark Lord has given them permission to do whatever they want to me and my belongings. Half the Slytherins have parents who are Death Eaters, or at least supporters. What am I going to do in the dormitory?"

"Same thing that we did when they didn't like our relationship. Kick their butts." Draco chuckled at her naiveity.

"Something tells me it's going to be a little worse than that..."

"Fine, we'll talk to Professor McGonagall...she can give you your own rooms or something." With that, they couple sat in silence, and a soft knock came at the door.

"Come in," Draco said, and a timid Hermoine walked in,

"Everyone ok now?"

"Yeah, 'Moine, we worked it all out." At Ginny's words, Hermoine let go of the breath she'd been holding.

"Good, cause they're getting ready to go downstairs and we're going with them."

"Where are they going?" Ginny asked,

"To Malfoy's house...to see what's left, and to the Burrow after. Just to see if they can salvage anything. Not everyone's going, but a lot are, just in case all the Death Eaters haven't left yet."

"I'm coming." Draco stated forcefully.

"Well, then, come on. You better hurry." Ginny and Draco got up off the bed, and followed Hermoine to the living room. Ginny was the only underage one left, so she side-along apparated with her mother to the Malfoy Manor, and with a chorus of CRACKs, Grimmauld Place was empty.

They all arrived at their destination, or at least what was left of it. Still glowing embers highlighted the skeleton of what had been Malfoy Manor, and Narcissa cried out. Ginny noticed Draco's whole body stiffen, so she went over and took his hand. She wanted to say something, but there wasn't anything to say. She figured this was one of those times where all she could do was be there, be there in support of her friend. Although her mind was beginning to focus on what they would find when they got to the Burrow...


	12. The Final Battle

A/N - thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love it! Merry Christmas to all you guys! I hope you like this next installment...

Chapter Twelve, The Final Battle

Draco's air of confidence left him as he looked at the skeleton of his former home. A home that had always loomed above the ground, daring anyone and everyone to take it on. A home that he'd grown up in, slept in, eaten in, fell down and learned to get back up in. His air of confidence was gone, and all that was left was tension. He felt Ginny's hand hold his, but the touch felt alien - like he wasn't in his body, like he wasn't really there, really seeing what was going on. Maybe it was a dream...but then again, maybe it wasn't.

Time passed quickly while Draco just stared at the remains. Narcissa, Tonks, Molly, and just about everyone else left Ginny and Draco and went to search through the ashes, to see if they could find anything that had been in the Manor. Thankfully, with Narcissa and Draco not living there anymore, most of their personal possesions, including clothes, hadn't been around for the fire. However all the books in the library, all the portraits in the halls, and all of the family heirlooms had, and had perished in the flames. Draco's mind was blank, while Ginny's was full of worry. Worry about Draco, about Narcissa, about the Burrow, about her own prized possesions...

"Oh, Draco!" came a sudden shriek from his mother. She ran back to the stunned couple in tears, holding something in her hand. "Look, Draco! It made it!" She said, holding out a small silver dragon, whose sheen had been tarnished, but was still intact. Draco looked at the small creature, and took it from his mother, who went back to look for more things. A silent tear fell down his cheek.

Soon enough, the group decided to call it quits and go see what was left of the Burrow. They all apparated away, Ginny side-along apparating with Draco, whose hand she never let go of.

As they arrived at the scene, Molly Weasley screamed and ran to her husband, Ron stood in horror, Fred and George muttered curses, and Ginny fell into Draco's awaiting arms. He'd realized that if he could barely deal with his house being burnt to ashes, she wouldn't be able to hold it in as well. She may have been a fighter, but she hadn't had as much practice in hiding her emotions as he had. And just as suspected, her knees gave out. He caught her smoothly, and whisked her into a hug - pointedly burying her face in his shoulder so she couldn't look at what was before them.  
And what was before them was the most frightening thing any of them had ever seen...nothing. There was nothing there. No house, no gardens, no skeleton, not even smoke anymore. just a wide pile of ashes. The Dark Mark lingered in the sky, although no one had been hurt. As the Weasleys stood in shock, Harry led the march towards the ruins of the Burrow. The Order members followed suit, and after a moment to take it all in, Ron and the twins went to have a look. As soon as Molly composed herself, she and Arthur went to look at what was left, leaving Ginny still buried in Draco's shoulder - still too stunned to even cry. Once they were alone, Draco thought he would try to say something. He didn't expect any response - he knew if Ginny had spoken to him earlier he certainly wouldn't hav responded, but he felt he had to say something.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny..." he whispered into her ear. She snaked an arm around him, completing the hug, and put her other hand on his arm, holding on for what seemed to be balance, but was really just comfort.

"I. Will Kill. All of them." she said in a quiet, yet obviously murderous tone. "Every last one of them. I will burn their houses, I will kill them. I'll burn everything they own, everything. Every piece of clothing, every portrait, every special thing in their lives will turn to ash and i will kill them." She was still whispering, content on keeping a calm tone through all this madness.

"Ginny, we'll get them...these," he nodded towards the house, "these are just things. Things can be replaced. We're all ok, Tonks and your Dad are ok, and that's what matters right now...we'll just replace all those things." Tears finally sprang to Ginny's defiant eyes as she looked at her boyfriend's soft and understanding face.

"That's easy for you to say..." she said softly, "but it's not that simple. This was all we had...this was everything.." she turned to look at the nothingness, and finally let her pain get the best of her. She gripped Draco's arm, and fell back into his embrace. He hugged her, and let her cry. Then they heard a rustle in the bushes, and quickly turned his head in the direction of the noise. Ginny felt him move and looked up, suddenly scared. She'd heard it, too, but didn't want to think anyone else was there. She needed to know if anything had survived like Draco's dragon had.

But there was no such luck for the Weasleys, as Draco and Ginny watched a few dark, hooded figures approach to rubble. Draco let go of Ginny and drew his wand, as she screamed for the rest of the party before turning back and doing the same. They all came running just as maybe twenty Death Eaters came out of hiding.

"We were hoping you'd return," a cold voice hissed. With the masks and the robes, it was nearly impossible to tell what voice belonged to whom, but this voice was female, and Narcissa recognized it immediately.

"Bella?" she asked, in shock, "Bella, is that you?"

"Of course it is, Cissy. I warned you! I warned you so many times!" She said incredulously. "Didn't I tell you? But you didn't listen. You let your name be tarnished by Lucius' betrayal, and now your son's." She turned to Draco, or at least, he thought she did, since now one of the hooded figures had its eyes locked on his, "And you, what are you thinking? Tell me you didn't actually kill Fenrir. And dating a blood traitor? I thought your father raised you better then that, boy!" Draco and Ginny both desperately wanted to throw a hex - even an Unforgivable - at her, but didn't want to be the ones that sparked the battle. If a fight could be avoided, that was probably prudent.

"Don't you talk to my son, you traitor!" Narcissa cried hysterically, "You let them burn my house! You let them burn everything! It's all gone! All of those books and portraits - everything! And for what! Because Draco likes a girl! YOU LET THEM DO THIS!" Bellatrix chuckled maliciously.

"Let them? Dear sister, I lit the matches." she said with venom. If Kingsley hadn't interfered at that second, placing a strong hand on Narcissa wand arm, a fight most surely would have broken out.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? You're my sister! We used to be best friends - share everything! How could you? How could you, Bella, how could you?" She was breaking down in tears, at the thought of her sister destorying everything that was left of Narcissa's husband, and old life. Bella just sneered,

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Black, a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin, and an even more pathetic excuse for a Malfoy. You both are." With that, she spat of the ground, hitting Draco's shoes. Ginny gently touched his arm, begging him silently to just let it go, but his blood was boiling. Hers was, too, but she knew that at any second, he could go off, and all would be lost - lives, rubble, loyalties and family. All would be lost.

"Draco, please..." she whispered to him, begging him verbally to just ignore his aunt.

"Oh yes, Draco, please," mocked Bella. Ginny shot her a venomous glare, "aw, did I anger the poor little Weasley? I'm sorry," she chuckled.

"That's enough!" McGonagall had finally seen the breaking point - she knew that Narcissa, Ginny and Draco wouldn't last much longer - let alone Ron, Harry and the twins. "That's enough," moving to the head of the pack and facing Bellatrix, "Is there something you want? You came for? We don't want a fight, we simply want to examine the remains of the Burrow and leave." she stated authoritatively.

"We've been waiting for you to come back here, to this pathetic excuse for a house. But yes, the Dark Lord did have a message to relay to you. He wanted us to tell you that it was no use. Tonight will be the night of his rising, and tomorrow will be the dawn of a new era. He is currently in the middle of his attack, and when he's through, he will rule. This night will be one of cleansing." she spat. and with a chorus of CRACKs, all the Death Eaters disappeared.

The group assembled, minus Ginny and Draco who again seemed rooted to their spot. They were trying to figure out where Voldemort would be attacking that would give him control over all he pleased.

"The Ministry." Draco whispered.

"What?" Apparently only Ginny had heard him,

"He's attacking the Ministry - he's got to be."

"But it's almost 11 o'clock - there won't be anyone there."

"But if he kills them all and burns all their houses down, there'll be no one to come back next year to head the government...he'll have full control." Draco's voice was still hushed, but his tone was more urgent with every passing second. "He's after all of them..." Ginny's eyes widened at the idea,

"But the Aurors? Attacking them would be silly. They're trained for that sort of thing...aren't they?" She finished less confidently than she began, but still wasn't sure about Draco's idea.

"It would be easy if he took them by surprise himself." The adults hadn't even noticed that the two were engrossed in conversation, or that Harry was standing, stunned, off to the side. Ginny walked timidly over to the group, and mentioned Draco's idea.

"Oh no...he's probably right," Arthur's comment seemed to be the party's consensus. They wondered if he would go for the Minister, Scrimgeor, first or last. They decided that since he'd already attacked the Burrow, they would try to find him mid-attack, and stop him and the Death Eaters as best they could. They all immediately sent out Patronuses to all the Aurors they could think of, and any other Ministry officials - including Rufus Scrimgeor - and even Percy. If Voldemort was going to do this, he would do it completely, and even someone as low on the food chain as Percy was in trouble.

A few moments later, a silvery-white horse galloped up and circled around Professor McGonagall, who quickly rejoined the group.

"They've begun the attack. They're at Kaestner's house now." Tonks' eyes widened at the prospect.

"Why would they start with the Aurors? And why James?"

"To get rid of them, before they can join us. Now we can stand here all night and debate about their tactics, or we can go stop them!" Draco was getting annoyed with the delayed response, and he was nearly yelling at them.

"Draco's right, we have to act fast. We can't all just apparate to the same spot on the street, we'll have to try and take them by surprise." She laid out the plan, some would apparate inside, others outside, still others in the next house, in order to sneak around other Death Eaters. Harry was listening to all of this, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that tonight - New Year's Eve, of all nights - he was going to fulfill the prophecy Voldemort himself had set into motion so many years ago. Ginny noticed his hesitancy, as did Hermoine and Ron. They tried to speak words of comfort, but knew nothing they said could or would change anything. Tonight was the night. And that was it.

Suddenly realization hit Ginny, "Oh God...Hermoine...Harry...cleansing...oh god..." she was spitting out random words, and having trouble completing a sentence. But somehow, her message had gotten across to Draco, whose eyes widened at the prospect.

"You think he'd take the time?" He asked her quietly,

"Time for what?" Hermoine inquired, knowing somehow that she was involved. Ginny just looked at Draco,

"Of course he would...it would break him...oh god...we have to go, Draco, we have to go!" She was on the verge of hysterical, which didn't help Hermoine's condition. The poor uninformed girl looked increasingly worried, as Mr. Weasley approached the teens to find out what exactly was going on in his daughter's brain.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco interrupted before he could get a word out, "Me, Hermoine and Ginny have to go somewhere. We'll send you a Patronus as soon as we finish and then we'll come help, but we have things that need to be taken care of first."

"What 'things'!" Hermoine cried, finally breaking under the frustration, "What do we need to take care of!"

"Your family."

"What? But they're not at the Ministry...they're Muggles!"

"Exactly. 'Tonight will be a night of cleansing'," Draco quoted, "He's coming for muggle-borns as soon as he finishes with the Ministry...he'll probably go after your family and Harry's family first, just because of their connections to the boy-who-lived." Draco clarified. Hermoine looked horrified, and Arthur gave his permission as the three got ready to go,

"We'll go to the Dursleys and tell them to leave, too, Harry. Don't worry, they'll be safe." Harry still wasn't sure if he cared, but decided that any wizard going after a Muggle just wasn't fair, especially if they were just trying to get at him.

"Don't expect them to be too welcoming," he warned.

"It's life and death, for crying out loud! I think they'll listen." Ginny said, as the adults began to apparate away.

"I sure hope you're right..." Harry said, and with a crack, he was gone.

Hermoine, Draco and Ginny stood, no one knowing what to say. They decided silently just to go, and Ginny gripped onto Draco as they apparated straight into Hermoine's house.

"AAAH!" Hermoine's mother screamed. After jumping a few feet in the air and nearly having a heart attack, she noticed it was just Hermoine, "Hermoine! What's the meaning of this! How did you get here? Why are you here? I thought you weren't going to be home?"

"You need to leave - now." She commanded. Her parents seemed as confused as ever, as her father came up behind his wife, in just as much shock and confusion.

"What? Why?" he asked, trying to say so much more, but needing the basics first.

"There's too much to explain now, I'll have to do it later, but you need to leave, NOW." She said more forcefully.

"Where will we go? Why do we need to go?" Her mother asked, wearily. She knew her daughter was in danger, and sensed that this was not something to be argued about, but needed a few answers at least.

"I can't explain it now!" said Hermoine, incensed, "You have to leave! You can't stay here! Go to Aunt Jamie's or something, but you have to leave!" she was nearly screaming as her parents scrambled to get their things,

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO GO NOW!" Hermoine screamed, and with that, her parents ran back in front of the three teenagers, almost angry at their daughter's tone.

"Now listen, Hermoine, we don't know what's going on --"

"You don't need to know!" Draco interrupted, "You're in danger and your daughter cares about your welfare! You must leave now!" With this new stranger yelling at them as if they were five years old, the Grangers were not happy, but instead of anger, they showed fear. They might not have known what was happening, but they heard the urgency and fright in the voices of the kids, and knew it was not the time to test their patience.

"Alright, we'll go. What should we bring?"

"Nothing - there's no time." A look of pleading crossed her mother's face, but Hermoine was resolute, "Mother! There is NO time! We've already been here too long! They'll know! You've got to go!" with that, the teenagers ushered the Grangers out to their car, and watched as they drove off. They then moved on to Number Four, Privet Drive.

Apparating straight into the living room of the Dursleys' residence was probably not the best idea, as they were up celebrating the New Year in their own way. Petunia screamed louder and longer than Mrs. Granger had, considering none of them recognized any of the strangers, but Draco quickly shut them up.

"LISTEN!" he screamed, "There's no time to explain, but you've got to get out of here. Now." He said it forcefully, and Vernon took this command quite offensively.

"Now, listen, kid. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But you cannot expect to just appear in my home, tell me to leave, and watch me listen! This is my home and I would appreciate it if you left!" His face was turning a deep shade of purple.

"Look, Mr. Dursley," Hermoine said more calmly, "You're all in danger - serious danger. Draco was right - you need to leave here. We're friends of Harry's - you're all in trouble and for his sake, leave!" This was not quite what Vernon Dursley had expected, or wanted, to hear.

"Listen, kids, this is our home and we're not leaving. We don't want any of your kind around here, so get out!" he sneered.

"Our kind?" Draco asked incredulously, then turned to Hermoine, "Are all Muggles this dense?" She would have smiled under normal circumstances, but this situation was far from normal. This kind of language angered Vernon Dursley more than any curse he knew.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, approaching Draco aggressively, who quickly responded by pushing Ginny and Hermoine behind him protectively. He might not have been afraid of Vernone Dursley, but he was a big man, and Draco couldn't let him hurt anyone.

"Now you listen to me!" He yelled, in a tone matching the older man's, "There are people after you! They're coming to kill you whether you like us or not! They're coming for you because you know Potter! It doesn't matter what you do! You have to leave here and go someplace where they won't find you! And you have to do this NOW!" he commanded, in a voice that would've scared any wizard in the world. Unfortunately, Vernon Dursley was not a wizard, had never heard the Malfoy name, or known the traits, power and integrity that came with it. 

"I will not be spoken to like that by...by...by a child! And a filthy witch no less!"

"You have got to be kidding me," came a voice from behind Draco. Hermoine stepped out from his protective stance to face Petunia, hoping to convince her that her husband was crazy. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Do you hear what he's saying? It's true! There are people, and they're after you! They're coming - probably right now - to kill you and your son!" She cried, pointing towards the outside, where these crazy visitors were supposedly coming from. Petunia was no better than her husband, though, and sneered at the prospect.

"Well, we'll just lock the doors and windows. Vernon will protect us." A giggle escaped from the small red-headed girl who was still behind Draco. She cautiously moved into sight, gripping his arm in case anything were to happen - obviously intimidated by the large man opposing Draco.

"That's ridiculous." she giggled. She wasn't sure why she was giggling - nothing was funny. "You think a few locks will stop them? Not even we can stop them, you dolts. My parents have been fighting these lunatics for almost thirty years, and haven't stopped them, and you think your pathetic muggle husband can stand up to them?" Insults kept flowing out of Ginny's mouth, as did giggles. Draco was still facing Vernon, showing his defiance and resolution, but Hermoine suddenly looked worried about her friend. She seemed to be cracking a bit under the pressure. "If you stay here tonight, you'll die." Ginny finished, the smile lingering on her face. This incensed Vernon more than them apparating into his living room,

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared, taking a step towards Ginny with his hand raised. It looked as though he was about to hit her, but before anything more could happen, his arms suddenly clasped to his sides, his legs snapped together, and he fell forwards almost into Ginny. Luckily, Draco had been able to sweep her out of the way as he crashed down onto a chair behind them. This caused Ginny to go into fits of giggles, which worried Draco and Hermoine more than the Death Eaters themselves. At least they knew how to deal with Death Eaters.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Petunia cried, rushing over to her husband.

"I cast a body-binding spell, and if you don't come with us willingly, I'll cast one on you, too." Hermoine calmly threatened.

"Don't you insult my Mum!" Dudley finally spoke up, gathering up all the confidence he could and approaching the wizards.

"Then listen to us, for crying out loud!"

"It doesn't matter, Dudley dearest," It was amazing for Ginny to see, and it made her laugh harder, but she'd never known anyone who could sneer and coo at the same time. This new fit of laughter got the best of her, and she nearly doubled over trying to get herself under control. Draco looked alarmingly at his girlfriend, who was now seated on the floor trying to compose herself (and failing miserably).

"Hermoine, take care of them, I gotta talk to Ginny." Hermoine nodded, and Draco picked up the laughing girl and carried her quickly into the kitchen. He seated her on the counter, so that their faces were on the same level. "What's going on?" he asked softly, worry etched into every word. "What's up with you?" She couldn't help but laugh harder at this new predicament she was in.

"This," she gasped for breath, "All of this...so ridiculous...so insane...them...Voldemort...Tom...morons...they're gonna die and they don't even care!" she finally sputtered out between giggles, then she looked him square in the eye, her eyes unreadable to his scared face, "We're all gonna die tonight, Draco...this doesn't matter. Nothing matters. We're all going to die, and tonight is our night." She finished sincerely, her giggling subsiding, a small tear running down her cheek.

"Gin, we're not going to die tonight. Those morons might," he rolled his eyes at their incompetence, and could hear Hermoine yelling at them still. "but we're not. You and me, this matters." He said, grabbing her hands and holding them. "Hermoine and your brother, your parents, my Mother, Tonks and Remus...you and me...this matters." he said again, with sincerity and confidence.

"No, Draco...it's all in vain. They went to that house to die. There was no other purpose. to stop him? Please. Harry could barely stop his MEMORY in my first year! And they expect him to kill the real-live version! It's an impossible task and we're all going to die!" She was now letting the tears fall out of her eyes, and Draco pulled her into a hug.

"We'll survive this...we've all survived so much already. We can do this." pulling away from her, he looked into her eyes, "You can do this." he said forcefully.

"No...I can't..."

"Yes you can. you can and you will. You'll do it for your family, for Hermoine and Harry, and for me. For Tonks and everyone at school - for everything you know and love, Ginny! You can do this! We can fight this! Gin, we have to fight this..." his words had been confident, until that last sentence. Ginny felt like he was almost pleading with her.

"I can't lose anyone, Draco...I don't know what I would do..." she cried silently and buried herself into his shoulder. suddenly, they heard someone scream, "Incendio!", and looked up, because the voice had been male. They ran into the living room, where Hermoine stood with her wand at-ready, Dudley and Vernon in full body-binds, Petunia had been silenced by the people outside her house.

"What happened? Who is it?" Draco asked, but a look from Hermoine silenced him, and provoked Ginny to grab her wand, too.

"Who is it!" Petunia cried,

"Will you shut up! They might hear you!" Hermoine scrambled to the door and cast a few different locking charms on it, as someone tried to kick it in. The banging caught Petunia's attention, and she immediately stood up to retreat to a corner. "Oh, for Heaven's sake! We TOLD you to leave! Now they're here!" Hermoine shrieked. Just then, it all clicked in Draco's head. The spell, the door, the people outside.

"Hermoine - they set the house on fire! We have to get out of here now!"

"But what about them? What will they do? They can't get out! They can't apparate!" She was rambling, trying to figure out a way to save everyone, when the most unexpected voice piped in.

"You two will apparate them to safety. As far away from here as possible. You can start with Harry's Aunt and Uncle, then come back for me and Dudley." Ginny said resolutely. Draco looked at her, shocked.

"We can't leave you here! Not with them outside!"

"I'm going to go upstairs and try to put out some of the fire, I'll levitate him with me. You can come up there as soon as you can and take us away, too."

"Ginny, no!" Hermoine cried, "We're not leaving you here!"

"If you don't do this now they'll get in! The house will burn down and we'll all burn with it! Now GO!" Ginny yelled at her friends, shooting sparks from her wand. She went to the door, cast another curse on it to try and deter the three or four Death Eaters that had been assigned the honorable duty of wiping out Harry Potter's only family. Hermoine walked over to Petunia.

"Hold onto my arm." she instructed.

"WHAT! NO! I WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT! I KNEW CONSORTING WITH YOUR KIND WOULD LEAD US HERE! LEAVE US ALONE! WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FILTHY PEOPLE!" Hermoine, not wanting to hear any more, grabbed her arm, held on tight, and apparated away.

"She could've at least told me where she was going." Draco pointed out as he grabbed Vernon's arm the same way. "Ginny, I swear, I'll be back in one minute." he said nervously, before apparating to Arabella Figg's house, a few blocks away. She immediately appeared outside, and recognizing Draco ushered him in. Hermoine had apparently had the same idea, as she and Petunia were already seated inside.

"Glad you had the same thought," Hermoine said seriously,

"Yeah, well...I knew you lived somewhere around here. It was pure luck I found the place." Draco said off handedly.

"So, you're...you're...one of THEM?" Petunia inquired incredulously.

"Unfortunately, no," she said before turning back to Draco and Hermoine. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Voldemort's attacking the whole wizarding world." Hermoine stated seriously, as Arabella gasped. "We have to go now - their house is on fire and Dudley and Ginny Weasley are still there." with that, the pair apparated away. Landing inside the house once more, Hermoine and Draco noted the dramatic change in temperature.

"Oh no...I knew we were gone too long!" Draco cried, anxious to find Ginny and get out of there.

"BACK HERE!" Screamed a voice, and Draco and Hermoine hurried into the kitchen to find Ginny and Dudley on the floor, coughing for air in the burning house. Draco grabbed her, hugged her, and apparated away. Hermoine quickly followed. They arrived at Arabella's house, dropped off Dudley, cast a quick silencing charm on Petunia (for Arabella's sake), a few locking charms on all the doors, and impeneterable charms on the windows for good measure. While Draco and Hermoine finished up, Ginny sent a Patronus to her parents, and more quickly than expected a stag appeared and circled her.

"Oh, no..."

"What? What's going on?"

"They're outnumbered...almost three to one. Looks like we haven't lost anybody yet, but it does look pretty dim. That was Harry - he can't get away from the fighting, but he's been looking for...for him..." she trailed off.

"Well? Where are they?" Draco asked impatiently, "Are they still at that Auror's place?"

"No, it looks like they lost that battle. James is ok, but his house is in the same state as the Burrow. He said the Aurors are now all on alert, and hae all come out to fight, but they're not all there yet..."

"Going there is going to do nothing to help." Hermoine stated matter-of-factly.

"And what, Miss Know-it-all? What exactly WILL help?" Draco spat.

"We need to alert everyone who hasn't been alerted yet. We need to tell everyone what's going on - especially the Muggle borns. We can alert the DA!" Hermoine cried, as if she struck gold. Ginny smacked her head in frustration. Harry had revived the DA with Hermoine infamous coins as sort of a memory for Dumbledore. Ginny and Hermoine knew just about everything he was teaching, so they didn't go anymore. They'd almost completely forgotten about the group.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ginny said, amazed at her own obliviousness. Hermoine took a coin out of her pocket, and touched it with her wand. It glowed red, something it had never done before, and instead of a date appearing, the words "Attack!" and "Be Ready!" appeared on the coin. A few seconds later, the coin began screeching obnoxiously. The trio covered their ears.

"God, Hermoine, what did you do!" Ginny cried.

"No one's going to have their coins on them - I have to get their attention somehow!" she explained. In the next minute, they were flooded by a swarm of Patronuses - apparently Harry had gotten around to teaching the group about that new method of communication. Noticing getting to Hermoine was going to be impossible for the next few minutes, a few moved over to Draco and Ginny. They heard the whispers of the voices of the owners of the Patronuses, anxiously crying out about what could possibly be going down that Hermoine would make the coins do that. They tried to answer each one with a quick message about staying alert, and a few were answered with a place to go to meet the trio.

As the swarm died down, CRACKs were heard around the block. A few sixth and seventh years, some of whom were licensed to apparate, some of whom weren't, appeared and ran towards the house. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas approached the trio, expecting the worst.

"What's going on?" Neville asked, frightened out of his wits.

"Voldemort's attacking everyone tonight. We need everyone to be on alert - he's going after Ministry people first, then Muggle-borns and Muggles. He's already destroyed Harry's childhood home," Hermoine explained, pointing to the flames in the sky, "and it won't be long before he comes after all of you. Go home, warn everyone you can, and keep your families safe." She finished

"Hermoine, I don't know what planet you live on, but we're coming with you - we're going to help." Seamus interjected. Dean nodded, as did Luna and Neville. Hermoine hadn't expected this, and didn't know how to react. She looked at Draco and Ginny,

"But even WE don't know what we're going to do!" She whispered urgently.

"Listen up, everyone!" Draco decided to take charge. "Do all of your families know what's going on?" The whole group shook their heads. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Hermoine's going to Scrimgeor's house, because he doesn't seem to be at the fight, for God knows why. You all go to your families, explain the situation, and then apparate all around, telling people. If they're looking for a fight - and don't take this lightly because people are dying," he warned, "If they're looking to help us out, they can go to Arch Street in London - that's where they seem to be now. I don't know what's going to happen, so don't go unless you are seriously ready for a fight to the death." He cautioned. "I hope to see you there, but what we need to do now is alert the wizarding community." Hermoine was grateful for Draco's sudden take-over, and thanked him quietly. The group apparated away, to the other DA members houses, and to their own, to explain the situation. Hermoine was going to the Minister's house alone because Draco knew that if he or Ginny went, they'd crack for sure. Plus, their parents needed reinforcements, and they wanted to go fight.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked gently.

"No." Ginny said simply, "but I don't have a choice."

And with that, they apparated to the outskirts of the battle. 


	13. Pairs

A/N: i love that you guys like this! I didn't realize how unbelievably long that last chapter was until I posted it...sorry about that. i'm not sure about this one yet...we'll see where it takes me (this story has a life of its own, lol). again, reviews deserve fudge, but unfortunately i have none. no money, no fudge - just love! Love is all you need, right? better be...thanks to all of you readers! i really appreciate it. The next chapter should be up quickly...i already started it, lol.

Chapter Thirteen, Pairs

Ginny and Draco watched the battle that had now moved from one house through to many, and the streets were flooded. Houses, trees, lawns - everything was burning. They hid behind a hedge far enough away to assess the situation, and the damage. With the screaming and the yelling, no one had heard them apparate in. Soon enough, they heard CRACKs behind them, and turned - wands at ready - to find allies. A ton of them. Apparently Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus hadn't taken their task lightly. They'd informed everyone they thought could be of help, and so Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan were all standing there, with the original crowd, waiting to be told what to do.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror - Draco's eyes widened in hope. "No." Ginny stated forcefully. Draco looked at her confused.

Before answering her, he turned to the crowd before him, "Get down!" he hissed. They crouched and he turned back to Ginny. "What do you mean, 'no.'? We can't send them away! We need them! We need all the help we can get!"

"No! They have to leave, Draco! I'm not going to let them stay here and die!"

"You can't let your pride or your fear get in the way, Weasley. Not this time!"

"I won't let this happen!" she nearly yelled, then, turning away from Draco, she spoke softly, "Look, I'm sorry you all came out this late, but go home...go take care of your families - don't stay here! You can't stay here!"

"What? And miss all the fun?" Lee joked, but a glare from Ginny was enough to wipe the half-smile from his face.

"This. Is not. Fun. Go. Home. Now." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ginny, we're not leaving. You need help and we're here to give it to --"

"That's enough," Draco interrupted Katie's speech, "She's not going to listen to any of us anyway." He stole a look at Ginny's fallen face. "So just listen to me."

"Draco!" Ginny hissed,

"Stop it, Gin. This has to be done, and it has to be done now." She growled at him, but finally conceded. She turned back to the hedge and peeked out to the disaster. "Alright, I know most of you probably aren't here to fight, and that's ok...we need more than that, anyway. I don't know you guys, or what you're good at, but we need people to fight, to try and heal the wounded, and to go tell more people."

"I'm fighting." Katie Bell said resolutely.

"Me too." Susan Bones echoed. 

"Me too." Neville stated. All three had personal stakes in this war, and they weren't about to let Ginny Weasley forget that.

"I'm staying with Katie." Angelina said. Soon enough, everyone had voiced their opinions on what they'd be doing that night. The Patil twins, Lavender and Hannah Abbot were to try and find injured Order members, and with what little training they had, heal them. If the injury was too bad, they were to apparate to Hogwarts (or right outside of it) and immediately levitate them to Madam Pomfrey. Terry Boot, Dennis Creevey, Ernie MacMillan, Lee, Dean and Seamus were going to wait for Hermoine to return to find out who else needed/should be contacted. With a small, flimsy plan in place, the crowd split into three. The pseudo-mediwitches moved closer to the fight, trying to be stealthy and avoid the fire, the people waiting for Hermoine moved farther away, off to find a safer place, and those who were going to fight stayed behind the hedge, waiting for further instruction.

"You know, I think it's really funny that when push comes to shove, the girls are the ones out here fighting, and the boys are off...talking to people." Angelina was trying to lighten the mood, and it worked for a moment - she was right. Out of all the people who'd come, Neville and Colin were the only boys sticking around to fight.

"Hey, their job is just as important as yours," Draco warned. Ginny poked at his side,

"It was only a joke," she smiled. That smile changed his whole demeanor. It showed him that no matter how bad things got - how bad either of them got - she would always be her good old, fighting self. Nothing could waver Ginny Weasley.

Draco turned back to the small group, "Ok...here's the deal. We've been watching for a few minutes, and it looks like we can sneak up on them from the other side. The element of surprise is our best chance."

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." Katie joked, and smiled at Draco.

"Would you like to be a Gryffindoric hero and get yourself killed?" he retorted.

"I guess I do like your idea better..." which brought the smirk right back to its rightful place. Suddenly, Hermoine apparated right next to Susan Bones, almost scaring the life out of her.

"Geez, Hermoine...could you have apparated any closer?" she asked with a smile, which a very anxious Hermoine tried to, but couldn't return.

"We have a stupid, slimy, mangy, moronic DOLT for a Minister!" She hissed incredulously at Draco and Ginny. This caused fits of laughter through the nervous bunch.

"That doesn't sound like it went well," Ginny frowned.

"No it didn't go well." Hermoine huffed, "He doesn't even believe me. Stupid dolt doesn't even BELIEVE me! Told me I shouldn't run around worrying people with my lies! Told me he was going to lock me up in Azkaban if I tried to tell anyone else! Told me he would do it if I came back!"

"Alright, well...there are a couple of people waiting over there for you," Draco pointed around the corner to where the group had walked. "Neville and everyone got a lot of people together, as you can see, and some of them are going to apparate around with you telling people. Go - go get as many people as you can..." Hermoine nodded, and without another word was off to find the boys. Draco looked at everyone's eyes, making sure he saw no signs of waver, nothing to make him change his mind about taking them out. "Do you all know what you're getting yourselves into?" he asked seriously.

"Of course they don't, Draco, none of us do." Ginny answered impatiently. "But we're doing it anyway, so let's just...go." Draco chuckled, that was the difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors - they went in headstrong to take on anyone, but a Slytherin watched for his best chance. Draco let his Slytherin instincts take control, and thought about a plan.

"Ok - here's the plan. Katie and Angelina, you two work really well together, if I remember the Quidditch team correctly," the girls grinned and nodded at the compliment, "You two take that group of Death Eaters over there," Draco motioned to a group of four or five hooded figures advancing on Rubeus Hagrid at an alarming rate, "Come up behind them - they won't know what hit 'em." He continued, turning to Luna, Susan Bones, Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom. "I don't know anything about you guys..." he began tentatively,

"Luna and Susan," Ginny interrupted, not even bothering to look at them while examining the battle, "You guys go help Professor McGonagall - she's over there with my Mum and Kingsley. Colin and Neville, you can go help out Professor Lupin and Tonks - they seem to be needing a bit of help." She turned to the group, "I know this seems childish and inappropriate given the current...situation. But we're in twos for a reason - do not go anywhere without your...buddy. Partner. Friend. Whatever. Stick together - it's your best chance of surviving." It may have sounded cliche to Ginny, but her tone was so serious and demanding, no one would dare question her.

"What...what exactly are we supposed to do?" squeaked Colin. It was the first thing he'd said all night, and everyone turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean, 'what are we supposed to do?' ? We're going to fight them." Draco said impatiently.

"Well, I know that...but...do we...are we supposed to...kill them?"

"Oh goodness, no, Colin," Ginny said, realization flooding her face. "We don't expect you to kill anyone. Just...body-bind them or something." Draco looked wary of this plan, but didn't expect them to all become murderers that night.

"But what about the dementors? They're not exactly...on our side right now..." Draco commented,

"And so what? So we just kill everyone we don't like? Look, we don't have time for this. Body-bind them, curse them - just no unforgivables. Got it?" She commanded to the crowd who nodded in unison. They all apparated to where they had been told to go, and with one last, long look, Draco kissed Ginny, and they got up to walk out, heads held high like Gryffindors. Ginny laughed inwardly at this display of nobility and heroism, but knew that there really wasn't much choice.

The fight raged on, the pairs each sticking to their partners like glue. Ginny didn't even know Aurors who stuck together so...compulsively. No one could tell which way the battle was going, or which side was winning. People would trip over bodies, not having the moment to look down and see who it was lying there. Blood was spattered on the sidewalks and street, the houses still in flames. The fight raged on for most of the night - curses flying every which way. Slowly, more help began to appear for the Order - everyone who'd left to go alert the Wizarding world, including Hermoine, was back, full force. Draco had been right, the element of surprise gave them all a one-up on the Death Eaters, and attacking from behind gave them an extra second that they could use to throw another curse. The pseudo-mediwitches ran around swiftly and silently, looking for people to help. To their dismay, there was never a lack of work for the girls. Most they could heal - reverse a simple curse, heal a large gash, small things of that nature - but others needed serious medical attention. Since they knew Hogwarts so well, and knew that it was the safest place in the Wizarding world at the moment - that's where they took their injured. There would be no questions, no hesitations at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was a good nurse, a respectable healer, and had given the girls simple potions to carry around when she had been informed of the plan. Potions to heal broken bones and calm nerves, mostly.

Ginny looked around at the disaster, following Draco's every determined step. She searched and searched, taking a sort-of attendance of who was there, and who wasn't. There was one important face she couldn't find.

"Draco...where's Harry?" Draco's head swung around, searching fiercely and quickly for the teenage hero.

"Dammit, Potter, this is not the time to get lost!" he cursed, talking to someone he knew couldn't hear. Suddenly he heard 'Crucio!' and grabbed Ginny just in time for both of them to duck the curse that had been flung at them. They hit the ground hard, but it was better than not. Swiftly they gained their bearings, and moved around the mess of robes and ash that were on the street. They dodged a few other curses aimed at them, always coming back to the orginal position, right beside one another. Ginny threw curse after curse in the direction that the Crucio had come from, but it didn't seem to be helping. Draco looked around furiously, trying to find the offendor, to no avail. Then, even more defiantly, he heard someone yell, 'CRUCIO!', and he heard her scream.

Ginny had been hit by the curse, and was writhing on the ground. It took him only a second to realize what had happened, and he cursed himself for taking even that long. He followed the light to the wand, from the wand to the bearer, and he tried with all of his might to keep the words 'avada kedavra' from exiting his mouth. The hate, anger and wrath boiled in his blood as he heard Ginny still scream. Swiftly, and to prevent any more pain for her, he screamed 'Expelliarmus!', and the wizard was left wandless. Draco approached quickly, and looked at the hooded person, who was exactly his height, but with the night, the ash, and the hood, Draco still couldn't see his or her face. The person lunged at his wand, and Draco couldn't help it - 'Sectusempra!' he screamed and blood immediately started pouring out of the hood. If Draco didn't already know who it was, there wasn't any way he was going to find out now. He ran back to Ginny's side, she was still laying on the ground moaning in pain. He quickly whisked her up into his arms and ran back to the hedge they'd met at earlier that night. He laid her down on the still untouched grass, and made sure that the fire that had been spreading didn't catch to this house.

"Ginny? Ginny, come on...talk to me," he said quietly, prodding her gently.

"I'm ok. I'm ok..." she said as she slowly sat up. He embraced her, relief flooding to every cell in his body. "Who was it?" she asked, regaining her composure and control.

"I don't know...but I don't really care, either." She looked at him and smiled a little at the agitated tone.

"Alright...I'm ok. ...No, really, I am." she protested at Draco's look of disbelief. He let her rest for a moment while he looked back. He saw Lavender scurrying around like a mouse, casting small, silent speels that helped other people get up and fight again. He saw Katie and Angelina standing back to back, fighting off anything and everything that came at them. He saw Neville and Colin fumbling around next to each other, trying to keep track of everything that was going on around them. He saw Hermoine and Ron, linked at the arms, facing the whole thing together, and something clicked in his head. "It's the only way..." he whispered.

"What's the only way?"

"Together. The only way any of us even have a chance of surviving is together." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I could have told you that. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now." She said, truth and graciousness coming from every word. He smiled at her, but decided to continue.

"Apparently we're the only ones who know, though. I found Potter. The dolt decided he needs to do this alone."

"He does..." she whispered.

"I thought we just agreed that we all need each other?"

"We did..." now she was just confused. He was right, about everyone needing someone, but Harry needed to do this alone...but his best chance of surviving the night...it was too much to comprehend in the heat of the moment, so Ginny just dropped it for a second. "We should help him."

"He looks ok from here,"

"Now you're disagreeing with you?" she asked, half-jokingly

"No, what I meant was that there are other dolts trying to bite off more than they can chew - here, look." He pulled her next to him, so that she could see everything he'd been looking at. "Look at your brother and Hermoine, or your other brothers, or your other brother and that Fleur chick, look at Katie and Angelina." She noticed everyone had paired up - well, all of the younger fighters had, at least. She smiled at Draco kept mentioning 'her brother' this, and 'her other brother' that, realizing for the millionth time that she had too many brothers. Draco snapped her out of her trance when his tone turned serious, "Now look at Professor Moody...and McGonagall...and even that guy there," he said, pointing at Dawlish. All three of the last examples seemed to be alone, and seemed to be having trouble taking on the attacks that were coming at them. 

"Alright, here's what we're going to do..." she began,

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well if you'd listen," she scolded, "I would tell you. We need to pair everyone up. Hagrid looks ok, but everyone needs...a buddy. The better the pair the more chance they have. Tonks and Lupin, Kingsley and Dawlish, Charlie and Percy, --"

"Who?" Draco interrupted,

"My other two brothers," she laughed, "the only ones left without a buddy." she had been surprised to see Percy show up, but was glad that the Weasley clan had been whole and accounted for at this defining moment in history.

"oh." was all Draco could say.

"Anyway...I guess we'll put Mad-Eye with McGonagall, and that leaves..." she paused, looking out at the fight one more time, "LUNA!" She screamed and jumped up, completely forgetting her buddy-system idea. Her friend had just been attacked from behind, and was being tortured. Ginny wasted no time sending a hex at the person cursing Luna, and fortunately got there mere seconds after the incident. Draco followed her and cast another 'sectusempra' spell on the offender, sure that if McGonagall knew about it, she wouldn't be pleased, but it would stop them. And it wasn't an unforgivable, so really he wasn't breaking any rules...

They reached a very startled Luna, but she was ok. Katie and Angelina had also been nearby and had run to help her. No one was keeping a lookout for new attacks, their attention was on Luna, who'd been alone.

"See? This is what happens!" Draco fumed to no one in particular.

"Draco, this is SO not the time for this - go find Lavender or somebody." Ginny ordered. "Take Angelina or someone with you, we'll stay here with Luna and wait for you." Draco and Angelina ran off to find someone to take Luna out of the fight for a minute, and Ginny levitated her over to the hedge, leaving Katie to follow her. Suddenly, from behind her, Ginny her a blood-curdling scream. She whipped around to see Katie on the street, writhing in pain. She ran to the hedge with Luna's weakened body, left her on the lawn, and ran back, throwing as many hexes as she could. The extra three seconds had been too long for Katie. Her screams echoed down the street, into the night sky. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and her hair was turning white. Finally, she passed out.

All Ginny could think to do was, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" And the robed person quickly snapped, looking like a tall, black log, and fell over on his face. Ginny ran to Katie whose hair was completely white now, and levitated her unconscious body over to where she'd left Luna. Just then, as luck would have it, Draco and Angelina showed up with Parvati.

"What in the bloody hell happened!" Draco yelled, as Angelina screamed at her friend's condition. Luna was sitting up straight now, but Katie was still unconscious.

"We were bringing Luna back over here...and...and someone hit her with the Cruciatus Curse...and...I couldn't just drop Luna in the street! And...oh God this is all my fault..." Parvati had already taken to Katie's body - checking her pulse, temperature, examing her lifeless form.

"She'll be ok if we can get her back to Hogwarts. She doesn't look too bad..." Parvati finished.

"Doesn't look too bad! Are you crazy! Have you even looked at her head! It's WHITE!" Angelina cried. After a few minutes of discussion and regrouping, Angelina went out with Luna, to help Draco and Ginny pair people up. Everyone they could find that was alone got a buddy. No one was left out.

The fight continued, no one noticed the cold, the fire, or the wind. Everyone was focused on everyone else, and nothing more.

A/N: hope you liked it... so...for anyone who's reading this (you all know i'm new, right? well here's proof) --What's a beta? like, an editor, right? Well, I know I'm almost done this story (one more chapter then an epilogue,) but I'd like someone to read it over for me and make sure that i didn't do anything wrong/write anything that sounds weird/leave anything out. anyone interested? 


	14. A New Dawn, A New Life

A/N: sooooo, hello again! THANK YOU to all who reviewed! I love reading what you have to say! You guys make my day every time!

Now onto the story stuff...there are two ways I can take this after this chapter, both of which lead to the end, I'm sorry to say. It's just that time. I just don't know which way to go, which fits with the story better. Does anyone think this story's strayed too far from the fluffy beginning? or do you still like it? please let me know what you think!

Chapter Fourteen, A New Dawn, A New Life

"What do we do now?" He asked her. Almost everyone was on the ground. Lying, sitting, rolling around - almost no one was standing.

The fight had continued for a few hours, until finally the Death Eaters had hesitated - all at the same time, grabbing their left arms - this was the opportunity the Order had been waiting for, and they struck with force. The attack was so successful, almost all of the Death Eaters had been knocked down and were out. A few stragglers were easily caught by the alert and assertive Aurors, and that was where they all were now. In the darkness of the early morning, lying on the ground.

"We search for the wounded, dead and captured." Ginny said in a flat tone, not even bothering to look at her boyfriend, who'd been holding her close for only a few minutes. Hand in hand they got up, and never letting each other go, they searched through the masses to find their families, friends and allies. They came across stupefied Death Eaters, and injured Order members. Although the Order had been above the use of the Killing Curse, the Death Eaters hadn't, and death plagued the cold street. It didn't matter which side you were on, one stray curse and you were dead. The couple found everyone they were looking for, and joined a few adults who were left, all helping Hannah, Parvati, Padma and Lavender levitate and heal people. Many trips to Hogwarts were conducted, and the Hospital Wing was filling up quickly. McGonagall started instructing them to take the Death Eaters straight to Azkaban, and the rest of the injured to St. Mungo's.

Ginny and Draco searched around for their loved ones, and found more death. So many lives had been lost...and then they turned the corner. Ginny's grip tightened as she took in the sight. Harry Potter's lifeless body laid on the cold sidewalk, while Voldemort was nowhere to be found. They ran to Harry as fast as they could.

"Oh, God...please don't die, please don't die..." Ginny pleaded, hoping they'd found him in time. She scolded herself for walking so slowly through the battlefield, which was actually just a suburban street, but she wasn't about to make that distinction.

"C'mon, Potter, you've been through worse! You can defeat a giant, evil snake that'll kill you with a glance, and not that piece of --" Draco's words were interrupted by a quiet moan from the ground. Both pairs of eyes widened in shock,

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively. She was answered with another quiet moan. She looked at Draco in alarm, "we have to get him to St. Mungo's...or Hogwarts...somewhere...now!" Harry moaned again, a little louder this time.

"We did it..." he whispered. Any sound coming from Harry automatically silenced both Draco and Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked softly and calmly. Without giving any signs of being ok, or of even moving, Harry repeated himself.

"We did it...He...s...gone..."

"Who's gone? What'd we do? Did you kill Voldemort?" Draco interrogated, but with a swift smack from Ginny, he shut up. She levitated him back to where everyone else was, and they all stood still in shock.

"He's still alive!" She screamed, as McGonagall rushed over.

"Oh my goodness..." the professor gasped. She immediately took over for Ginny and took him to St. Mungo's for intensive care.

"Hopefully we found him in time..." Draco breathed. The couple kept searching - for familiar faces, good and bad. They were met with death under every hood. It seemed like the only two curses used by any Death Eater the whole night were the Cruciatus and the Killing Curses.

When Ginny saw Luna, sitting against a wall next to Angelina, she ran to her.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked, worriedly.

"I guess so..." Luna answered meekly.

"Hey, Luna? When we saw you...I mean...when you were attacked..." Ginny was afraid to continue, to dig up bad memories that were still fresh in the poor girl's mind, but there was something she needed to know. "You were alone." she stated. Luna nodded solemnly. Ginny was afraid now more than ever to continue. "Where...where's Susan?"

A tear fell out of Luna's eye and down her cheek. "She...she was hit...we didn't even see it coming..." she whispered. Ginny gasped as Angelina put an arm around Luna, who was now sobbing freely. "I didn't know what to do! And now she's...she's...she's dead!" Luna choked and coughed, trying to get a hold of herself, Angelina just held her and let her cry.

"You're lucky..." Ginny said seriously.

As the morning went on, and everything was sorted out, Ginny and Draco took a toll of who'd survived...and who hadn't.

"We lost a lot of people tonight..." Tonks said soberly.

"We can only hope that they lost more," Draco said sincerely.

"Where is my family? Where is everyone who's hurt? Who...who died tonight?" Ginny asked, not sure if she wanted an answer. Draco let go of her hand and held her around her waist - he, too, wanted answers...but didn't want them at the same time.

Tonks' head fell, and tears began to fall down her face. The trio sat down on a charred lawn, the fires had been put out by the few who were left standing.

"Too many..." Tonks whispered.

"Who?" Draco asked, trying to sound forceful, but he was just as choked up as she was.

"Kaestner, Dawlish...Moody...Hagrid..." With every name she spoke, a sob escaped. They knew that these were people she loved, worked with and cared for. They may not have known every name on Tonks' list, but they knew they were losses. When Tonks was too choked up to go on, Remus sat down and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Ginny...Draco..." he began seriously, "There are things you two should know..." This scared the wits out of the two kids more than anything that had happened yet. Remus' tone conveyed dread, doubt, grief and hopelessness.

"Is it really that bad?" Ginny asked meekly.

"I'm afraid it is..."

"Who made it?"

Lupin sighed, and began rattling off a list of names. "Fred and George are over there with Ron and Hermoine, they're all ok, save a few battle scars. Bill, Fleur, Dennis Creevey, McGonagall, Kingsley..."

"It sounds like you've made a list." Even Draco wasn't sure if that was meant as a joke. And it had come out of his mouth. Remus looked at him seriously.

"We did...we're in the process of it now."

"Professor?"

"Please, Ginny, call me Remus. Lord knows you've earned it."

Ginny squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with calling an adult by their first name. "Ok...Remus?" she continued, "you didn't...you only mentioned a few people. Who else made it?" She asked, hoping that his list was longer.

"Not many people...us, Luna, Angelina, McGonagall - but you've seen them already. Katie, Harry, and a lot of others are at St. Mungo's and at Hogwarts, getting treatment. I don't know who thought of it, but those girls saved the day tonight." Tonks gave him a curious look, "The ones running around healing people. Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Hannah? I remember them from when I taught." He clarified. Draco and Ginny smiled a little...so their plans had done some good. "Did you two have something to do with that?" They just smiled knowingly at each other, before turning back to Remus with serious expressions on their faces.

"Where are my parents?" Ginny asked, and a look of sadness crossed Remus' face.

"Your dad went to the Ministry...to see if they'd gotten anyone else. Like Scrimgeor or somebody...he's still out, but he's fine..."

"And...and my Mum?" Remus looked away from Ginny, not able to face her with the news.

"Is she at St. Mungo's?" A tear fell from his eye, and Tonks was sobbing loudly. "Somebody tell me!" Ginny said alarmed. Draco tightened his arm around her and pulled the scared girl close to him.

"She...she...I'm...I'm sorry, Ginny..."

"Sorry? Sorry? Why are you sorry? She can't be...she's not...is she...she's not! ...dead?" Ginny choked out the last word, waiting for someone to tell her she was wrong, that her Mum was off helping Madam Pomfrey heal people. That she was fine and healthy...and alive. But there was no such luck. No words of comfort came, no denial...nothing. Ginny was too stunned to think. To stunned to comprehend, or even cry.

Draco was the one who broke the silence. "And my Mum? Where did you take her before the fight? To Grimmauld Place?" he asked curiously.

Remus took a deep breath before answering, "No...she...she refused to go back. When we all got here...she insisted on fighting with us..."

"You should have stopped her! Taken her back! Where is she?" he demanded. Remus looked at him with even sadder eyes than before.

"She was with Molly." With this statement, Draco's walls broke. Every defense he'd every put up crumbled, everything he'd ever learned about hiding his emotions was forgotten in that one simple statement. And he cried. Ginny, who was still too stunned to cry, held him close, and he cried into her shoulder for a few, long minutes.

"Who else?" Ginny said seriously, Remus looked at her, silently pleading with her to not make him go on. "Who else?" she responded with more force.

"Susan Bones...Colin Creevey...Ernie MacMillan...Percy..." Every name was like a knife in the heart. She and Draco and Hermoine were the ones who'd brought them there...and Percy was her brother.

"Anyone else?" she asked, and Remus' eyes only said 'yes'.

"Charlie."

"Charlie...as in, my brother, Charlie?" She asked in horror, and Tonks nodded.

The group sat in silence for another hour, not knowing what to do, or where their help was needed. Slowly, other pairs joined their circle of mourning. First came Ron and Hermoine, then Bill and Fleur, and later on the lone Dennis Creevey joined them.

With a CRACK, Arthur Weasley apparated right next to his eldest son.

"DAD!" Ginny shrieked and ran to him, "Oh, Dad! I'm so glad you're ok!" He hugged his hysterical daughter, who'd finally been able to calm down enoguh to cry like the rest of the group. Bill and Ron stood up as the twins joined the group, and the remaining Weasleys embraced in one big group hug, trying their best to comfort each other. After a long moment, Arthur broke them all up, and looking each one in the face, and with tears in his eyes said, "I'm so glad you're all ok..."

He cleared his throat and looked at the rest of the group seriously.

"How bad is it, Arthur?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid it's pretty bad, Remus. There must have been a separate attack squad with a list of names..."

"There was," Ginny said, looking up at her father, "That's why we went to the Granger's and Dursley's before coming here. They set the Durselys house on fire." She said, and Hermoine gasped. Ron ran to her and they apparated away. She'd been so caught up in the remains of the battle, she hadn't checked on her parents' safety yet.

Professor McGonagall had since made her way over to the group, to see Arthur Weasley and inform them of what she knew. Arthur looked at her sadly, and all she could do was return his glance. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"After they went after anything that could break Harry...they wanted to break the Ministry." Another CRACK produced a very relieved Hermoine and Ron. Everyone looked, but immediately turned back to hear the worst.

"And what happened?" McGonagall prodded.

"Fudge, Scrimgeor, Umbridge, Crouch...they're all dead. A few other high-ranking officials were murdered, too. It seems as though they really wanted to hit the Ministry hard." Arthur let the silence hang in the air, no one knew how to continue.

Draco stood up, finally having stopped his crying, and walked away. Ginny pulled herself reluctantly away and followed him to the end of the block. When she came up behind him and took his hand, he didn't even flinch.

"Happy New Year..." she quietly whispered.

"What are we going to do?" He asked hopelessly.

"About what?"

"Everything. Our Mums, your brothers...our friends...Potter...the Ministry, Voldemort... Gin, our entire lives were destroyed in one night."

"So we build new ones." She said with quiet resolve. He looked into her eyes, searching for the strength she obviously had found. His curious silence lingered in the air, and she smiled at him. A small, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"How can we rebuild the entire world? Our whole lives? How can you look this strong?" he asked, she smiled at the memory of the night. Just hours earlier she'd been the one breaking down in hopelessness.

"I don't know. I was so hopeless earlier, but it turned out ok." She said innocently.

"Ok? You think this is ok? You think I'm ok?" He asked, getting hysterical again.

"Yes. I do. And I'm ok. I'm sad, too, Draco, don't you look at me like that. But I'm alive, and so are you. Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Dad, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, Hermoine - they're all alive." Draco found himself feeling even worse at this. "What?" she asked, noticing the change.

"I just...you still have almost your whole family...I...I've got no family left..." She paused for a moment. He was right, all he'd ever had were his Mum and Dad, and they were both gone now.

"Did you know you have a cousin?" She asked, and he looked at her, confused.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Your mother's sister --"

"Aunt Bella didn't have any kids."

"Maybe not, but I've seen the Black family tree - your mother had a sister named Andromeda."

"She did?" he was more confused than ever. Ginny just nodded, "Why didn't I know that?"

"Remember Tonks?" He nodded slowly, "Her Mum married a muggle-born...she's your family." Draco turned slowly to look at the pink-haired Auror and decided he needed to find out for himself. He walked over to where she and Remus were still seated.

"Who was your mother?" He demanded.

"What?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Ginny says my Mum was your Aunt. Who was your mother?" Realization crossed Tonks' face.

"You never knew?" she asked, dumbfounded. He shook his head as she stood up and embraced him. They hugged for a minute, and then she told him about her dad, and about being disowned and ignored by her Mum's family. Draco found some comfort in having a blood relative alive, but then Ginny whispered.

"But even if you weren't related, you can still join my family. Everything's ok now...Voldemort's gone."

"Those Death Eaters that attacked the Ministry officials are still out there." He said seriously,

"We'll get 'em." She looked out at the huddled mass of people, "Happy New Year, everyone." She said sadly. They stood in silence for awhile, slowly gathering the energy they would need to make the trip to St. Mungo's. As they all left, Draco and Ginny walked back to the hedge it had all started at for them, and sat down.

"I can't believe it was only a few hours ago that we got here."

"A few hours? Gin, dawn is breaking." Draco pointed out, she looked over her shoulder to see a light sky, and a few golden rays.

"Ok, so maybe it was more than 'a few'...it just seems like an eternity ago."

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"Isn't it ironic, though?"

"Isn't what ironic?"

"Today. He chose tonight of all nights. With the end of this- er, last year, came the end of the war. He's gone, and dawn is breaking. It's a new day - a new year...and he's gone..." her voice trailed off, as they turned to watch the sun rise.

Draco and Ginny held each other there until the sun had risen, then kissed each other and got up to go rebuild their lives...


	15. Epilogue

Ah, loyal reviewers and readers. I love you! you guys make my day every time. Thank you so so so so so so much for everything you've said, I really appreciate the encouragement. I was so afraid this would be bad (being my first fic and all), but it took on a life of its own, and I kind of like it now. However, it told me the other day that it's over, so here's the end...please tell me if you like it, or what you thought of the story overall - I'm writing another soon, so not only do I hope you come back, but anything you say can only help me out. Please and Thank You! hugs and kisses

Epilogue

The Wizarding World lost many great people that night, and five long years later, no one was bound to forget it. Harry Potter had not been able to hold on, his wounds too deep and too serious to heal. The most the experienced Healers at St. Mungo's could do was make his passing more comfortable, and allow his friends in to see him one last time.

A statue was erected in his honor, at the corner of the street where it happened. With many of the houses burnt down, a part of the block was turned into a park, where kids could go and play, and adults could go and remember.

Auror training had gotten an excess number of applicants those two years, as did positions at Hogwarts. Arthur Weasley and Minerva McGonagall were thrilled to have their students and friends join them at work. Minerva had gone back to be Headmistress, while Arthur had been elected emergency Minister. He may not have been the most qualified choice, but the vote was nearly unanimous, and no one had won against him since.

Almost everyone who'd had a buddy that night survived. The care and constant watch had kept them alive, and Ginny Weasley was not about to let them forget that. Even Katie Bell survived, despite a head of stark white hair. Later on it came out that Neville Longbottom was the one who took down the infamous Bellatrix LeStrange. Those who knew him weren't surprised at Colin Creevey's story (Neville never spoke of the incident). They knew that he'd done it for his parents, who were still alive and staying at St. Mungo's.

Yes, that fateful night cost them many friends. But they survived. They chose their paths, and built new lives, built a whole new world for themselves and their children.

However, every year, on New Year's Eve, at midnight, the survivors get together, and go to the park, and sit in a silent vigil. Some bring candles, others prayers. Everyone brings a different memory of the fallen angels - happy ones, sad ones, funny ones, and they sit outside in the cold December night and remember.

There were a few houses that survived on that block, one of which contained a hedge. Draco and Ginny Malfoy lived there now, deciding it was too special a place for them to give up, they had moved in as soon as Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Draco and Ginny were surprised at each other. Neither of them expected to grow so close to the other, but they had. Their relationship - one between a Weasley and a Malfoy - marked for the whole world, the dawn of a new day. One of acceptance, love, care and comfort. One of protection and loyalty. And every night, when Ginny took her beautiful children out to the playground, she sat on a bench, and stared at the statue of her fallen friend and remembered that year. The year that started it all...the moment she knew nothing would ever be the same. The moment her husband made a choice...a choice to be with her.


End file.
